


Warriors of Silverveil: Into the Wild

by Flippythedemon



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gen, I always wanted to do this, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Nightpaw is Firepaw, Rewrite of Warriors - Erin Hunter, but I don't like him, but someone else is, cats in armor, female firestar, has Guardians of Ga'hoole elements in it, his kids are alright, if you like graystripe..this isn't for you, so don't like don't read, tigerstar is not evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: In Silverveil four Clans of cats have lived according to their laws for Generations. But Shadowclan has been taken over by a great evil that is growing stronger and Thunderclan is in grave danger, can Alice, now Nightpaw who has only heard the stories of the great warriors who do noble deeds show that even a outsider can become one of the greatest warrior of all?
Relationships: Darkstripe/Brindleface, Goldenflower/Patchpelt (Warriors), Goldenflower/Patchpelt/OC, Jake/Talltail (Warriors), Redtail/Runningwind (Warriors)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Flippy: So here we are..I’ve been also wanting to do this for awhile..but never really gotten to doing it. This isn’t going to have a set update since I’m just going to wing it also this story instead of placing in the backyard forest of a human town takes place in the Southern Kingdoms of Ga’Hoole in Silverveil so you might actually see other characters from that series! Also these cats can read, write..make fire..make armor just like the Guardians. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: this is very friendly LGBTQ! The * means they are trans so if you don’t like..don’t read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own warriors or Guardians of Ga’Hoole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit frostfur and willowpelt parents (I made fogflight and lionheart siblings and if I kept lionheart mates to frostfur then that would be dustpelt all over again so I changed it to frostfur being Icebird and Dappletail’s kit along with Longtail Featherheart and Cricketsong
> 
> While I made Willowpelt fogflight’s and Smokedapple’s kit here as well
> 
> I don’t own warriors or Guardians of Ga’hoole

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** : Bluestar- large, lithe pale blue-gray she-cat with a scar that parts the fur on her shoulder and a silver muzzle; Ice-blue eyes: Search-and-Rescue Guild and wears a silver bandana

Apprentice: Sandpaw

**Deputy:** Redtail- small dark dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy ginger tail; amber eyes: Tracking Guild wears a yellow bandana *

Apprentice: Dustpaw

  
  


**Guilds:** **_a squadron that a warrior learns a particular skill in; apprentices are introduce into their Guild after One Moon of training and given their mentor_**

**Healer Guild** : **_guild that is dedicated to assisting injured and sick cats. Wears a white bandana_ **

Spottedleaf: small lithe dark fur tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white tip ears; amber eyes: leader of the Healer Guild

Smokedapple- messy fur black tom with brown spots on his belly, (brother of Fuzzypelt)

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Icebird- long furred silver-gray tabby tom with white flecks; yellow eyes (son of Stormtail and Duskflower brother to Bluestar)

Cherrylight- ginger and white she-cat; amber eyes* (P. Cherrypaw)

Lightstone- gray and white tom with tuff ears; amber eyes (son of Smokedapple and Fogflight)

**Tracking Guild-** **_can identify the tracks of bird and small land animals and put together clues of an event in the past wears a brown bandana_ **

Fogflight- light gray tortoiseshell she-cat; dark blue eyes 

Fuzzypelt- black tom with fur that stands on end; yellow eyes

Patchpelt- small black and white tom with smooth fur; amber eyes

Whitestorm: thick fur snowy white tom with tufted ears; yellow eyes

Chestnutblaze: reddish brown tom with lighter parts; amber eyes (P.Chesnutkit) 

Mistshade- large gray she-cat; green eyes (p.Mistkit)

  
  


**Blacksmithing Guild-** **_forging armour, battle claws, weapons and various other things like pots and pans; wears a black bandana_ **

Tigerclaw- massive dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and his right ear split in a deep V-shape; amber eyes : leader of the Blacksmithing Guild

Robinwing- small dusky brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest; amber eyes

Leopardfoot- sleek mottled, raven-black she-cat; green eyes

Cricketsong- dappled tortoiseshell tom with white patches; blue eyes (P. Cricketkit) (son of Icebird and Dappletail)

Strikeflame- ginger-brown tom with a burn scar on his back ; yellow eyes (son of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang)

Longtail- silver tabby tom with a very long tail; blue eyes (son of Icebird and Dappletail)

**Search-and-Rescue Guild-** **_where the best fighters go, all warriors and apprentices fight to protect their clan but these ones go on missions to the surrounding kingdoms; wears a red bandana_ **

Lionheart- golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane; green eyes

Apprentice; Graypaw

Darkthorn- gray and white tabby tom with black stripes; blue eyes (p. Darkstripe son of Snowfur and Thistleclaw)

Rosetail- gray tabby with a bushy pinkish-orange tail; yellow eyes (they/them)

Runningwind-swift light brown tabby tom; green eyes

Lizardtooth- long-furred, black and white tom with an overbite; blue eyes (p. Barley) 

  
  


**Trading Guild-** **_every half-moon this guild goes to Fourtress to do trades with not only the other clans but with owls from Ga’hoole and Trader Mags- they also go on Fireruns; wears a green bandana_ **

Dappletail- dapple tortoiseshell and white she-cat with white patches; amber eyes; leader of the Traders

Bristlefang- large gray and white tom with uneven gray patches on his white face and white shoulders; green eyes: (son of Windflight and Poppydawn)

Apprentice; Nightpaw

Willowpelt- silver-gray she-cat; blue eyes (Daughter of Fogflight and Smokedapple)

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat; yellow eyes

Featherheart- deaf white tom; blue eyes (son of Icebird and Dappletail)

Violetspring- pale orange tabby she-cat with darker orange stripes; blue eyes (p.Violet)

**Apprentices;** **_kits six-moon and older training in their specific Guild to become warriors_ **

Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat with a dark red bushy tail; green eyes; wears a red bandana (daughter of Redtail and Runningwind)

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes; wears a brown bandana (son of Robinwing and Fuzzypelt)

Ravenpaw- small jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest and white tipped tail; green eyes; wears a white bandana (son of Robinwing and Fuzzypelt) *

Graypaw- shaggy fur dark gray tom with a stripe of darker gray fur running down his spine; yellow eyes; wears a red bandana (son of Smokedapple and Fogflight)

Nightpaw- black and ginger she-cat with a ginger splotch on half her face and one white paw along with a very long tail; unusual green and blue eyes; wears a green bandana (daughter of Tallstar and Jake; P.Firepaw-Chimera cat)

  
  


**Queens:** **_she-cats or toms expecting or nursing kits_ **

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat; blue eyes; wears a red bandana (mate to Lionheart; daughter to Icebird and Dappletail)

Brindleface- pale gray tabby with darker flecks; green eyes; wears a green bandana; they/them (Mate to Darkthorn; kit to Smokedapple and Fogflight)

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat; yellow eyes; wears a red bandana (mate to Bristlefang and Patchpelt)

  
  


**Kits:** **_cats younger than six-moons_ **

Cinderkit- small smokey-dark gray she-cat; blue eyes (daughter of Lionheart and Frostfur)

Brackenkit- golden-brown tabby tom; amber eyes (son of Lionheart and Frostfur)

Thornkit- golden-brown tabby tom; blue eyes (son of Lionheart and Frostfur)

Brightkit- white she-cat with ginger patches (daughter of Lionheart and Frostfur)

Swiftkit- black and white tom; pale amber eyes (son of Patchpelt, Bristlefang and Goldenflower)

Lynxkit- ginger cat with black patches; green eyes (kit of Patchpelt, Bristlefang and Goldenflower)

**Elders:** **_former warriors and Queens now retired_ **

Sparrowpelt- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing; yellow eyes; wears a brown bandana (oldest tom in the clan)

Smallear: gray tom with very small ears; amber eyes wears a green bandana

Brighteye- pale gray she-cat; missing one eye the remaining yellow; wears a green bandana (p. One-eye)

Swiftbreeze- brown mackerel tabby and white she-cat with white markings on her face; yellow eyes; wears a red bandana 

Speckletail- pale golden tabby she-cat; amber eyes; wears a black bandana

* * *

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Timberstar- matted dark brown tabby tom with a flat face and broken tail; orange eyes; diamond earrings; leader of the Tracking Guild (p. Brokenstar)

Apprentice:; Mosspaw

**Deputy:** Blackfoot- white tom with black paws and six toes; cirtrine earrings; leader of the blacksmithing Guild

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

**Healer Guild: (wears pearl earrings)**

Runningstream- gray and white tom with ungroom fur; amber eyes

Apprentice; Littlepaw

Ashheart- pale gray she-cat*

Wishsky- dark gray she-cat with a flat face; orange eyes (p. Wishkit)

**Tracking Guild: (Ears smoky Quarts earrings)**

Scorchwind: ginger tabby tom; green eyes

Clawstrike- battle scarred brown tom; blue eyes (P. Clawface)

Apprentice: Volepaw

Spiketail-brown tabby tom; green eyes (P. Stumpytail)

Apprentice; Brownpaw

Fernshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat; amber eyes

**Blacksmithing Guild: (wears black obsidion earings)**

Hopelight- brown tabby she-cat; green eyes (p.Hopekit)

Boulder: silver tabby tom; yellow eyes*

Apprentice; Wetpaw

Nutwhisker: brown tom; amber eyes

Cinderfur: thin gray tom; yellow eyes

Brackenfoot: pale ginger tabby with dark ginger legs; blue eyes

Deerfoot: gray cat with brown legs; green eyes (they/them)

  
  


**Search-and-Rescue Guild: (Wears Garnet earrings)**

Featherstorm; brown tabby she-cat; orange eyes; Leader of the Guild

Russetfur- sleek dark ginger she-cat; dark green eyes*

Wolfstep- black and white tom with torn ears; blue eyes

Tangleburr: brown and gray she-cat with a large scar across her shoulder

Blizzardwing: mottled white tom; green eyes

**Trading Guild: (Wears emerald earrings)**

Flintfang: dark gray tom with thick fur on his paw; yellow eyes; Leader of the Guild

Apprentice; Badgerpaw

Tallpoppy: long legged light brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Newtspeck: black and ginger tabby; yellow eyes

Hollyflower:sleek, long legged dark gray and white she-cat; green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw: big white tom with a very fluffy tail; green eyes; smokey Quartz Earrings

Dawnpaw- small pale ginger she-cat; green eyes; black obsidion earrings

Littlepaw- small brown tabby tom; very bright blue eyes; pearl earrings

Volepaw- tiny brown tom; amber eyes;smokey Quartz Earrings

Wetpaw; gray tabby tom; pale blue eyes; black obsidion earrings

Badgerpaw; tiny fluffy black and white tom with his face stripe like a badger’s; green eyes; emerald earrings

**Queens:**

Brightflower- orange tabby with a flat face; wide amber eyes; garnet earrings; they/them (mate to Brackenfoot)

Rowanberry- cream and brown she-cat; amber eyes; smokey Quartz earrings (mate to Clawstrike)

**Kits:**

Oakkit: light brown cat; green eyes (kit to Clawstrike and Rowanberry)

Ratkit: dark brown tabby tom with a long scar on his back; green eyes (son of Clawstrike and Rowanberry)

Snowkit: pure white she-cat; green eyes (daughter of Clawstrike and Rowanberry)

**Elders:**

Ashclaw- gray tom with brown paws; green eyes; black obsidion earrings

Lizardstripe- pale brown tabby with white underbelly; yellow eyes; garnet earrings (they/them)

Nettlespot- white she-cat with ginger flecks; blue eyes; smokey quartz earrings

* * *

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Stormstar: huge light brown tabby with a twisted jaw; green eyes; white baby ear shell necklace; leader of the Trader Guild (they/them)

**Deputy:** Oakheart- reddish brown tom; green eyes; buttercup lucine shell necklace; leader of the Search-and-Rescue Guild

**Healer Guild: (Wears a spotted slipper snail necklace)**

Mudfur-long haired brown tabby tom; orange eyes; leader of the Healer Guild

Minnowflight- dark gray she-cat; green eyes

Beetlenose: black fur tom; yellow eyes

Reedtail; pale gray tabby tom with a long thin straight tail; amber eyes

Dawnbright- ginger and white she-cat; yellow eyes

**Tracking Guild:(wears a ladder horn snail necklace)**

Blackclaw: smokey black tom with a torn ear; orange eyes

Silverstream: silver tabby with dark stripes; blue eyes (they/them)

Blossompool- black rusted she-cat; amber eyes

Troutleap- brown tom with black underbelly; green eyes

**Blacksmith Guild: (Sharkeye shell necklace)**

Petaldust- Tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Rippleclaw- black and silver tabby tom; green eyes

Cloudfish- pale gray she-cat (p. Sunfish)

Vixensong- black cat with long fluffy tail; green eyes (they/them)

Grassclaw- brown striped tom; amber eyes

  
  


**Search-and-Rescue Guild:(Dark cerith shell necklace)**

Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Splashstorm- Dark gray tom; blue eyes

Whiteclaw- black tom with white paw; blue eyes

Mistyfoot- pale blue gray she-cat with a plumy tail; ice blue eyes

Marshberry- black tortoiseshell tom with ginger patches; yellow eyes

Paleripple- white tom with grey flecks; blue eyes*

Loudbelly; dark brown tom; amber eyes

Apprentice; Silverpaw

**Trader Guild: (chesnut turban shell necklace)**

Stonefur-pale blue tom with shredded ears; green eyes

Apprentice; Shadepaw

Ivylake- gray tom with black flecks

Sedgecreek; brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Softwing: snowy white she-cat with green- brown mackerel tabby patches

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat: amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shadepaw: dark gray she-cat; blue eyes; chestnut turban shell necklace

Silverpaw; silver tom with dark gray flecks; blue eyes; dark cerith shell necklace

**Queens:**

Mallowtail- tortoiseshell tabby and white she-cat; green eyes; spotted slipper snail necklace (mate to Stonefur)

**Kits:**

Alderkit- reddish brown she-cat; green eyes; (daughter of Stonefur and Mallowtail)

Bluekit- blue-gray tom with white tip ears; ice- blue eyes (son of Stonefur and Mallowtail)

**Elders:**

Graypool- dark-gray she-cat; blue eyes; chestnut turban shell necklace

* * *

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail; blue eyes; swan feathers braided in fur; leader of the Trader Guild

**Deputy:** Deadfoot- small lean black tom with an unusable twisted left paw; blue eyes; goldfinch feathers braided in fur; Trader Guild

**Healer Guild: (dove feathers braided in fur)**

Barkface- short tail brown tom; blue eyes

Doespring- light brown she-cat; amber eyes

Pigeonflight- dark gray tom with white patches; amber eyes

Tornear- gray tabby tom with dark stripes; blue eyes

Apprentice; Runningpaw

  
  


**Tracking Guild: (Sparrow feather braided in fur)**

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom with a whisker that's' whiter and longer; amber eyes; leader of the tracking Guild

Apprentice; Whitepaw

Wrenflight- brown she-cat; green eyes

Rabbitrunner- brown and gray she-cat; green eyes*

Ryestalk- gray tabby she-cat with soft fur; amber eyes

Stageleap: dark brown tom; amber eyes

Sorrelclaw- gray and brown she-cat; amber eyes

**Blacksmithing Guild: (Crow feathers braided in fur)**

Baybriar- pale brown tabby tom with black stripes; green eyes; leader of the Blacksmithing Guild

Neddletooth- gray she-cat with large fangs; green eyes*

Flyfrost- snowy white tom; amber eyes

  
  


**Search-and-Rescue Guild: (Cardinal feathers braided in fur)**

Bristlethorn- black tom; green eyes

Plumclaw- small dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

Crowfur- black tom with silver muzzle; blue eyes

Dewtuft- gray and white she-cat with long fluffy fur; green eyes*

Petalthroat- brown and ginger she cat; green eyes

Hazelfreckle- white and brown tom with brown flecks; amber eyes

**Traders Guild: (Tangers feathers braided in fur)**

Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom; amber eyes

Apprentice; Webpaw

Berryleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger patches; green eyes

Snowsplash- dark grey speckled tom; light blue eyes

  
  


**Apprentices:**

Runningpaw: light gray tabby she-cat; green eyes; dove feathers braided in fur

Whitepaw- small white she-cat; green eyes; sparrow feathers braided in fur

Webpaw - dark gray tabby tom; amber eyes; Tanager feathers braided in fur

**Queens:**

Ashfoot- board face gray she-cat; blue eyes; cardnial feathers braided in fur (mate to Deadfoot)

Morningflower: ginger Tortoiseshell; amber eyes tanager feathers braided in fur (mate to Dewtuft)

**Kits:**

Eaglekit- gray tom; yellow eyes (son of Deadfoot and Ashfoot)

Yarrowkit- black tabby; blue eyes (kit of Deadfoot and Ashfoot)

Sharpkit- black she-cat; blue eyes (daughter of Deadfoot and Ashfoot)

**Elders:**

Cloudrunner: lithe pale gray tom with long legs; blue eyes; sparrow feathers braided in fur

Aspenfall: gray and white tom; green eyes; sparrow feathers braided in fur

Mistmouse: light brown tabby she-cat; crow feathers braided in fur

**Cats and other Creatures Outside the Clans**

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a board flattened face; orange eyes

Smudge: plump friendly black and white kitten whose family lives in a fir tree next to Alice’s Family Oak Tree

Jake: flamed colored ginger tabby tom; green eyes* lives in an Oak Tree with his kits, Rose, Alice and Tiny

Rose: light ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and a thick fur tail; green eyes (p. Princess)

Alice: see Nightpaw

Tiny: small black tom with one white paw; ice blue eyes

The Rouge Smith of Silverveil; Snowy Owl, Nyctea scandiaca, a blacksmith not attack to any kingdom or clan

Trader Mags:Magpie; a traveling merchant

Ezylrybe: Whiskered screech owl; otus trichopsis, the wise weather-interpreptian ryb (teacher) at the Great Ga’Hoole Tree; comes to the Trading Place to see if the Warriors have any new books and will trade books for them

Bubo: Great Horned Owl; Bubo virginianus, the blacksmith of the Great Ga’Hoole Tree, comes to talk to other Blacksmiths

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: Ok here we go! I hope you all enjoy this..some things are different especially the lore and history in this series. Remember there are no Twolegs in this series and they are called others.
> 
> Anyway enjoy and leave a review! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own warriors or Guardians of Ga’hoole and I’ll never will!

A half-moon glowed in the sky which was filled with colors. Colors that streamed like banners through the night. Owls called it an Aurora Glaucora but to the cats of Silverveil, it was called Gray Wing’s Pelt.

Amber eyes looked with pride as a figure walked along sand, staring at the large granite rock formation with its smooth gray boulders. His dark brown tabby shoulders hunched and his lips curled showing sharp fangs when he looked to the river to see other cats, wearing bandanas of black, green, red, brown and white.

There was one, a reddish brown tom who was in the lead of this group, instead of a bandana he was wearing a buttercup lucine shell necklace, which showed his higher rank. The huge dark brown tabby looked over to another cat, this one was smaller but he wore a yellow bandana.

“Redtail..by Thunder’s Grace we can not let this stand..” the tortoiseshell looked over to his fellow warrior, his own amber eyes held anger and he nodded.

“I quite agree Tigerclaw,” he stands up and claws covered in golden sharp blades shaped like his own claws were unshealted before he yowls out.. “Thunderclan Attack!”

The group surrounding Tigerclaw, other cats like him leap at their foes, screeching in fury. Tigerclaw lunges forward and glares down at him, amber eyes glowing in fury, “Oakheart..how dare you hunt in Thunderclan’s Territory! The Sunningrocks belong to Thunderclan!”

Tigerclaw growls when Oakheart spits in his face, “After tonight by the River’s grace! These stones will once again belong to us! As it did many years ago!”

A warning yowl came from behind him, “Look out more RiverClan warriors are coming!” the shrill and anxious voice makes Tiogerclaw look up to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water. The drenched Riverclan warriors bounded towards the fight, helping their Clanmates with their Thunderclan foes without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.

While Tigerclaw was distracted, Oakheart had used this to bite down on the larger tom’s black bandana and pulled the Thunderclan blacksmith onto the ground. Grunting the tom then yowls when Oakheart slash at his face, carving a long wound above his nose. Tigerclaw glares at Oakheart lunges towards a gray and white tabby tom, knocking him away from a blue-gray tom with torn ears and wearing a chestnut turban shell necklace.

“No Thunderclan will ever hurt this warrior, especially you Darkthorn!” Tigerclaw blinks at that wondering what the Riverclan Deputy meant but Darkthron sneers.

“What..your own warriors can’t protect themselves Oakheart? Are they that weak or is it because he is your son?” Tigerclaw was about to go help his friend when he heard the desperate cry from Mousefur. The tabby looks to see a white tom with grey fleck had her pinned down on her stomach and he lunges towards her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

With a furious roar that made him sound like his namesake, he leapt and knocked the enemy warrior away from the dusty brown she-cat, “Quick Mousefur! Run!” with a grimace from the deep gash on her shoulder and annoyance in her eyes, Mousefur scrambles away and scrambles away.

Tigerclaw then turns to her attacker, who he recognizes as Paleripple, who was about to slash at him before Redtail comes forward and sank his teeth in the hind leg of Paleripple. The Riverclan cat squealed before he struggled free.

Redtail shakes his head and looks at Tigerclaw, “By Thunder’s Grace..there’s too many of them..” Tigerclaw was about to agree when Darkthorn came over with fury in his blue eyes.

“No Redtail! Thunderclan will never be beaten! This is our territory! You can’t even be thinking of actually retreating from these Fishfaces,” he growls out his fur making him look bigger than he should be. But Redtail holds his gaze at Darkthorn.

“Thunderclan will honor your courage, Darkthorn..but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors,” Redtail urged him and while Darkthorn fur begins to lie flat he spits angrily on the ground, “We will have another day to avenge this defeat,” he then looks to Tigerclaw who nods his head before he sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees

“Retreat Thunderclan! Retreat!” at the call Warriors squirm away from each other, the Riverclan yowling in joy while the Thunderclan yowl insults at them. Redtail looked at his warriors before sighing, with a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and Thunderclan dived down into the trees.

Oakheart smirks, “As easy as swallowing a minnow,” he chuckles before he yowled a jubilant cry and as soon as his warriors heard him they raised their voices and joined their deputy in celebrating their victory.

Darkthorn sees this and his blue eyes seemed to turn to ice, the pupils into furious slits. But also glaze as if he wasn’t seeing the bloodstain battlefield..but something else. But he then shakes his head when he hears Tigerclaw’s voice and leaps after his Clan into the silent forest.

* * *

In a deserted clearing, the dusty brown she-cat from earlier hisses out as a soft brown paw covered in cobwebs soak up the blood from the wound. A crack in the rocks showed a grassy clearing that was lit by candles was where she was laying in a pile of moss.

“Hold still Mousefur, I got to make sure the bleeding stops so I can put Goldenrod and Chervil on it,” Mousefur’s body shakes a bit and her yellow eyes look up at amber eyes in annoyance and pain.

“You try to stand still when you have someone pressing on a wound..fuck this hurt! The next time I see Paleripple I’m scratching his eyes out!” she then yowls in pain when the other cat places a poultice onto her wounded shoulder.

“You will do no such thing Mousefur,” she carefully wraps new cobwebs to hold the mixture of herbs onto the wound, “You're staying in the Healer’s Den for at least a Quarter-Moon..now eat your Poppyseeds and get some rest. If you need anything else Lightstone will be awake to help you,” she nodded her head towards gray and white tom, his tufted ears twitching in agreement.

Mousefur sighs before she chews onto the two poppyseeds she was given, “Fine..fine fine..I’ll be a good little Kitten and stay in the nest..” resting her head on her front paws she curls her tail around her, “Thanks..Spottedleaf,” yawning she shuts her eyes.

Spottedleaf sighs before she nods her head at Lightstone before she squeezes through the crack in the rocks out to the main camp. Her eyes wander over the sand ravine that made her home before she looks at the blue-gray she-cat that was staging at the flames of the bonfire in the middle of the camp. Walking over to her on quick and soundless pawsteps as if she was trying to not wake the sleeping cats around her, she nodded her head in greeting to the cat wearing a silver bandana that was held together by a broach that was shaped like a cats head with a star in the middle. Spottedleaf’s own white bandana held a broach as well. It too was cat shaped but had a thunderbolt in the middle instead of a star.

“How is Mousefur?” the blue-gray she-cat asked, Spootedleaf could hear the worry in her mew.

“Her wounds are deep but she is young and strong Bluestar. She will heal quickly..I have Stonelight watching over her,” Spottedleaf answers and she could notice that Bluestar’s body seems to relax a little at that.

“And the others?”

Spottledleaf laughs, “Sometimes I think Lizardtooth is right Bluestar. You are like a mother to her kits. They will all recover too,” Bluestar sighs at this.

“Thank Gray Wing, I do not think I would be able to go to the Clowder if I was worried. You are gifted Healer Spottedleaf..I’m glad Featherwhisker chose you to lead the Healer’s Guild after him.” Spottedleaf nods in thanks as Bluestar stands up. The two then walked towards a burrow that was near a large boulder.

Inside was a carven,with seven rocks surrounding a fire in a circle. Five of the stones held a cat sitting on them. Each bandana is held with a broach like Spottedleaf’s. Tigerclaw nods his head at the two she-cats, the bridge of his nose covered in cobwebs.

“I can’t believe you let those Fish-breaths get away with this Redtail! Don’t you have pride! Thunderclan has held Sunningrocks since the time of Oakstar! And now you let Riverclan take them!” a light gray tortoiseshell hisses at the deputy making Redtail sighs.

“Would you rather I let us lose more warriors, Fogflight? We recently lost many warriors when we ran out of prey during the Second Great Hunger. We lost Stormtail, Thurstpelt, Featherwhisker to it while we lost Thistleclaw to his anger and hatred of Riverclan,” Spottedleaf glances from her eyes to see Bluestar wince at the mention of the warrior that ruined her life..and not just hers but Spottedleaf’s as well..

Fogflight hisses in anger but a golden tabby tom with thick fur on his mane places a tail on her shoulder, “Calm down sister..I know you are angry but please..Redtail made the right choice.”

“Easy for you to say Lionheart,” Fogflight mutters wrapping a tail around her stomach, pain in her eyes. Spottedleaf couldn’t help but be sad for her. The Queen had given birth to her second litter during the Second Great Hunger, but only one kit had survived. 

Lionheart rumbles, “Be at peace sister..I promise you, Graypaw will survive and be trained well,” Fogflight smiles at him.

“With you as his mentor I don’t doubt it..I just hope he takes after Smokedapple instead of you..we don’t need another huge tom hogging all the prey to themselves,” Lionheart gasps in mock anger.

“I do not hog all the prey!” but Lionheart then winces when she pokes at his belly with his paws.

“Are you sure about that..or is it you instead of Frostfur that is having a litter?” she mews in laughter. Spottedleaf smiles and shakes her head, while the two weren’t the Leaders of their respective Guild, Bluestar and Redtail being Leader and Deputy already had their own representative on the Clowder so Lionheart and Fogflight were chosen to represent the Search-and-Rescue Guild and Tracking Guild.

Spottedleaf and Bluestar hop onto their own rocks, and Bluestar raises her tail to signal the meeting to begin. A dappled tortoiseshell with white patches raises up her tail and when Bluestar nods her head towards her, Dappletail, Leader of the Trader Guild begins to speak.

“I am troubled by tonight’s defeat though. We haven’t lost a battle in our own territory since you became leader Bluestar. Difficult times are ahead and we are just getting into Newleaf and finally getting over the Second Great Hunger…” Tigerclaw nods his head in agreement, the Head of the Blacksmithing Guild’s amber eyes held worried in them.

“And there have been so many fewer kits now...If Thunderclan is to survive we need more warriors.” he rumbles out

“That is true Tigerclaw but the year is only beginning. Goldenflower has Swiftkit and Lynxkit and they are growing well. Frostfur is to be kitted some time soon and it won’t be too long for now before Darkthorn and Brindleface become mates,” she eyes Fogflight who seems to grow angry and her ear twitches in confusion.

Fogflight shrugs, “I won’t stop my daughter from falling in love..but I just don’t like the cat she is falling for..sometimes Darkthorn is too much like his father for my liking,”

Spottedleaf couldn’t fault her for that..even now she has to let the other warriors in her Guild to take care of Darkthorn if he was wounded. Tigerclaw seeing the tension rise speaks up in hopes of changing the subject.

“You are right that more kits are coming Spottedleaf, but training our young to become warriors takes time. During the first moon we teach them how to use Thunderclan’s basic fighting skills and to hunt while we watch to see which Guild and Mentor to give them. If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible,” Spottedleaf nods but then notices Bluestar was looking to the ceiling of the cavern.

Painted above was not only the Founding of the Clans but a pawprint of each Leader who has led Thunderclan. Even Bluestar’s own paw print was on here.

“Are you asking Starclan for answers?” Spottledleaf meowed gently and Bluestar sighs and nods her head.

“Its time like this we need the words of our ancient warriors ancestors to help us,” Spottedleaf agrees with this before she looks to the fire..and her tail begins to twitch while the fur along her spine bristled.

The cats of the Clowder silence themselves, waiting for Spottedleaf to speak. All of them knew of her gifted ability to read into the fire. To see events that take place in faraway places..or the future in the flames. The Owl Kingdoms called it Firesight and Spottedleaf was gifted in it by Gray Wing.

After a few moments Spottedleaf gasps and shakes her whole body from her head to her tail. She turns to Bluestar with wide eyes, “You need to send a Search-and-Rescue to the Forest Kingdom of Tyto..” 

The Clowder begins to mutter to each other, “Spottedleaf..why so far? The Forest Kingdom of Tyto is on the other side of the Southern Kingdoms,” Lionheart rumbles out.

“I know Lionheart..I know..but..there is a cat there..that will need our help..if..if she dies..then our Clan is doom..but if we save her..she will in return save our Clan..” Fogflight’s eyes widen.

“You don’t mean..I know we save Outsiders and all but you honestly don’t mean that we will have to take in this Outsider! The other Clans will mock us!” but Tigerclaw shakes his head.

“It is not uncommon to take Outsiders into the Clan, Raggedstar of Shadowclan is half Outsider and I know Russtedfur and Boulder were Outsiders. Lizardtooth and Violetspring are Outsiders as well. I mean if we don’t bring new blood in every once in a while we would all be related to each other,” Fogflight opens her mouth at that before she closes it and nods in agreement. Redtail looks at his sister in worry.

“Spottedleaf..what did the flames show you..” 

Spottedleaf’s whole body was trembling, awe but also fear were shining in her eyes, “Fire..fire that was burning brighter than anything I have ever seen in my life...this fire was surrounding this cat that seems to be able to blend not only in the fire but also the night..and was also protecting the camp from Shadows..and..” she shakes her head, “But if we don’t save this cat in time from the frozen blood...not only will Thunderclan be destroyed..but all the Clans..” all the Leaders of the Guild were silent at this before Bluestar turns to Lionheart.

“I want you to tell Whitestorm and Bristlefang that they’ll be going with you and I to the Kingdom of Tyto, you can also bring Graypaw with you.” Lionheart nods at this and stands up to leave when Spottedleaf speaks up.

“You’ll need to bring a Healer, it will be good for Ravenpaw to see the world..” Bluestar nods at this before she flicks her tail and Lionheart leaves the Cavern. She then turns to her Deputy, “I can trust you to take charge while I’m gone? If you need help ask Sparrowpelt,” Redtail nods his head at Bluestar.

“Let Thunder’s Might give you strength as Gray Wing guides you on this path Bluestar,” 

Spottedleaf was still staring at the flames..seeing a small kitten in them..

* * *

“My claws are upon you! Your days of terrorizing the Cat Kingdoms are over!” the black and ginger squeaks out as she crouches down, a helmet made of leaves covering her head. Laugher was filling the den of the tree as the light ginger tabby she-cat that was older than her with white chest stood across her.

“Not so fast! You are no match for my army of Evil Ones” she playfully claws at the smaller kitten making her squeal. 

“Well perhaps..but I am Talltail! Warrior of Windclan” another kitten a bit smaller than her rolls his blue eyes in annoyance. He was in the corner of the den and hidden very well with his black fur. You wouldn’t see him if he had closed his eyes or if his white paw made him very visible. 

“And I have assembled all the Clans together! The Warriors of Silverveil! We’ve sworn an oath to make strong the weak, mend the broken, and vanquished the evil!” her green and blue eyes shined with excitement on her face. The black and ginger pattern was unusual making it look like there were two faces instead of one.

The older she-cat chuckles, “Well..I hope you are prepared to face Scourge! Rawr!” before the small kitten knew it she was being tickled mercifully and she squealed.

“Give up Talltail! You can never defeat me!” 

“Alright Rose..let her up,” the pale ginger tabby looks up to see a flame colored tom coming in, a mouse in his mouth.

Rose smiles and stops ticking the kitten who looks up to the flame colored tom, “Da! I had her on the ropes!” she squeaks when he paws her helmet making it cover her eyes.

“I’m sure you did Alice..but we can’t keep Rose here,” he looks at his eldest daughter, “Thanks again for watching them while I hunt..I really appreciate it” Rose smiles at her father.

“You’re family, Da..just because Ruby and Sean think like Pa doesn’t mean I do as well..you fell in love with somebody who loved all of you and had two beautiful kits with him. They are my younger siblings and I care for them just as I care for you,” Alice looks at her Da in confusion when he seems like he was going to cry but he blinks the tears away.

“What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?” he nuzzles her before Rose turns to the kits.

“I’ll see you another day you two,” Alice walks up to Rose and grabs her tail.

“You have to go?” she mews pitifully and it makes Rose smile sadly at her before pulls off her leaf helmet to lick her between the ears. “I have too Alice, Oliver is waiting for me,” she then goes to the tom and licks between his ears making him hiss at her.

“Bye Tiny, I love you,” Tiny hisses more and grumbles but he watches with cold eyes as Rose leaves. Alice then runs and knocks into Da’s belly.

“Da! Da tell us a story of the Warriors!” she begs making Tiny groan.

“Please..enough stories of the Warriors,” Jake looks to his son as he lays down in the nest.

“Now Tiny, stories are part of our culture and our history. We learn from them,” 

Tiny goes into the nest, “Even after the 700th time we hear them?” Jake chuckles and pulls Tiny closer to him.

“Yes, even then. Unless son, you already know all there is about our history,” Alice hops onto his back.

“I know the Warriors win!” but she mews when Tiny paws at her face, knocking her down.

“Alice, it's just a story!” he mews in annoyance at his younger sister, he couldn’t believe that she believes in this make believe story their Da made up to make them feel important. It was a story that Jake made up to make them feel better with them not knowing who their real father was.

“No it’s not!” Alice mews with total belief making TIny roll his eyes.

“Have you ever seen a Warrior?” he smirks when Alice’s ear pinned down.

“Tiny, just because you can’t see something doesn’t mean it isn’t real. It's like feeling something with our heart. You know through our hearts the voices of the ages whisper to us and tell us what’s right” Tiny groans in annoyance while Alice looks with awe..

“Now..I think someone asked for a story?” Alice seems to tremble with excitement while Tiny lays down trying to ignore his Da and go to sleep.

**_“It happened when I was young..and exploring the world. They called themselves the Order of the Blood. They led a crusade against us, their aim to control the whole Cat Kingdom. The Order of the Blood methods were harsh and unyielding. What they didn’t take they burned to the ground. Those they couldn’t enslave they destroyed.”_ **

Alice’s green and blue eyes widen as if she could see this terrible army of cats.

**_“Cats..descendants of the Great Clans of Lion, Tiger and Leopard, suddenly found themselves humble and soon in despair. Those who surrender..became enslaved..losing their freewill..forever silence..all would have been lost to the Order of the Blood if it wasn't for a different group of cats. Four Clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan who rose from the Kingdom of Silverveil..they were a group of Warriors selfless and courageous..who have sworn an oath once more to make strong the weak, to mend the broken and to vanquish evil..the Warriors of Silverveil,”_ **

Alice’s tail was wagging like a wolf’s hitting Tiny in his face.

**_“I met your father..during this time..he was following a cat who he was led to believe to have killed his father, Sandgorse...during the journey we saw what the Order of the Blood were doing and together we told the Warriors. The Four leaders of that time, Heatherstar of Windclan, Cedarstar of Shadowclan, Pinestar of Thunderclan and Hailstar of Riverclan all agree that this group should be stopped._ **

**_They followed your father, Talltail, to meet the Order of the Blood and their Leader, Scourge in a great and final battle! The Battle of Hope and Claws.”_ **

Alice could see the battle in her mind. A black and white tom with blue eyes and a very long tail covered in armor leaping at a cat that had no fur but many scars. Even Tiny who was complaining earlier was now listening to the story, his own claws out thinking about being in a great battle.

**_“Both sides fought fiercely..but Scourge's forces were greater in number and the Order of the Blood seemed to gain the advantage when the battle grew desperate all eyes turned to Talltail..just in time to see him slash at Scorge’s neck, the order tom having let his guard down for the Young WIndclan warrior to strike. The Warriors were victorious and the Cat Kingdoms were free once more..that was the last time I saw your father..during the battle Heatherstar was struck down and Talltail was the Deputy..he must now lead Windclan to become Tallstar,”_ **

“Wow..but..what happened to the Order of the Blood Da? Alice asked and Jake smiles as he covers the two three moon old kittens in blankets that he had found in an Other Castle.

“Well Alice..they say they are still there..waiting for a new King to rise and become the new Scourge…” Alice gasps and Tiny groans.

“Da you better stop or you're going to give her nightmares,” but Alice shakes her head.

“But this is my favorite part!” Tiny groans and turns his back to her.

“I know..We’ve heard this a thousand times..you have a soft head Alice..I think Da has filled it with stories and dreams” 

But Alice tilts her head at him, “But there’s nothing wrong with dreams.”

“Well that’s the difference between us sister. I have mine when I’m asleep! Now would you just go to sleep?!” he snaps at her before he curls up again.Jake sighs as his son before he curls around his kits and he purrs when he sees Alice staring at him.

“Don’t worry Alice..Dreams are who we are..and whatever you do..I’ll always be proud of you..both of you..seems like yesterday you were just born but soon you'll be grown up and leaving the den..” he softly nuzzles her, “Now go to sleep Alice..my little warrior,”

Alice yawns showing her tiny fangs before she curls close to Jake’s chest hearing his heartbeat. The family of three never noticed that a cat was staring into the den. A speckled gray tom with shaggy ragged fur and ears. Two pale blue eyes were staring at the small black and ginger kit his frazzle whiskers twitching. No one noticed this as it looked as if the tom was see through.

“The fire that will save the clan..I wonder how things will go..” the Scroom blinks before he seems to disappear as the wind blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: so here is the prologue! You can see the differences..and yes i made Fogflight the sister of Goldenflower and Lionheart. I’m trying to make sure everything goes well.
> 
> A Clowder is a group of cats, I was going to call it a Parliament until I learned that's what a group of owls is called..you learn something new everyday. Each Clan has a Glowder which is made up of the Leader and Deputy and the Leader of the Guilds. Since Bluestar is the Leader of the Search-and-Rescue and Redtail the Leader of the Tracking Guild they chose Lionheart and Fogflight to represent their Guilds in the Clowder. They help the Leader make decisions and to vote on which apprentice goes to which Guild.
> 
> Firesight is an ability in the Ga’Hoole series..in this series while leaders still get nine lives it's much harder for the healers to get warnings from Gray Wing’s Pelt (Sliverpelt) aka Starclan, so cats like Spottedleaf who have this ability are very welcoming. Also Healers take the place of Medicine cats and they can have mates since there is more than one Healer (I hated that rule! So much…)also yes unfourtuently Spottedleaf's Heart did happen and I hated it but it also ended very differently than what you think.
> 
> Also..baby Alice..she is adorable and I love her..Tiny..you being a bastard (I got the story from the Battle of the Ice Claws movie version from Guardians of Ga’hoole it was in a deleted scene. The Order of the Blood (BloodClan) is going to have more of an impact in this series than in canon.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: I can not stop writing! I have the plot bunnies and its driving me crazy! I haven’t wrote this much for a story since the beginning of my bnha series..anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also for the the fanfiction version of this I changed it from crossover to just regular warriors series since no one was reading it on the warriors guardians of gahoole crossover section. But its still a crossover!
> 
> Note: it took Bluestar’s group a moon (month) to prepare (she’s the leader she can’t really just up and leave with a group of warriors) and it took another moon to get there and its going to take another moon to get back. Graypaw is three moons older than Alice and Ravenpaw, Dustpaw and Sandpaw are two moons older than him. So when they get back to Thunderclan Alice will be six moons, Graypaw will be nine moons and Ravenpaw will be 11 moons along with Dustpaw and Sandpaw.
> 
> Alice is baby as I said before.
> 
> I don't own Warriors or Guardians of Ga'hoole

It was very dark..well that wasn’t true, the moon was shining down on her back which had shadows of the branches dancing on it. And the undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar but..also felt safe and warm and welcoming.

Her stomach growls, which reminds her that she hasn’t eaten yet and she opens her mouth. Musty order of pine needles and moss with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature. 

It smelt like home….

Suddenly her eyes turn to see a flash of gray enters her vision. Alice recognizes from how many times her da has brought one home. She could feel it’s massive heartbeat in her ear fur. Licking her lips, she lowers her body. Trying to move into the same position that she had seen her da did once when he hunted a mouse that found itself in front of their tree.

She was downwind of the mouse and she knew it didn’t realize she was there. So with a deep breath to calm her nerves, Alice pushed back hard on her haunches and sprang forward.

She was about to let her claws get the mouse when it dived for cover. She mews in surprise when she lands on her face. Groaning she blinks when she hears a chuckle and turns to see an old tom sitting lazily in the tree.

She hisses at the tom as she stands up and shakes her body. “Why do you keep coming in my dreams? This is third time this moon you been watching me hunt and then laughing at me,”

“Cause you're interesting,” her ear twitches in question at the old speckled gray tom.

“What? You are..the stars are shining down on you kit..your going to have an interesting life you know..also..your brother is about to paw you in the face,”

* * *

Slice blinks awake inside her family den, her brother’s one white paw pressing against her face.

“You were mewing in your sleep again. If you are going to make a racket, make sure it's not when I’m near,” he rolls his ice-blue eyes.

Alice sighs as she stretches out her body, for the last two moons..it seems that Tiny was growing to resent her more and more Maybe it was because while she was the youngest to the two of them, she was growing even bigger. Maybe it was because she, in his own words, wouldn’t give up the hope that their birth father.

Smudge, her friend, a fellow kitten who lives in a Fir tree not far from their Oak tree, said there was something..uncatish about her brother. Sitting up she scratches at her ear, she didn't really see anything wrong with her older brother. More grumpy..the only thing that seemed to fascinate him was the thought of battle..and even battle claws. Alice has heard him say many times that once he leaves he was going to get a pair of his own battle claws and that people wouldn’t laugh when he cuts them open.

Alice did have to remember he never said this in front of Da..

She looks around their den, which has been her home for the four short moons of her life. Small scratch marks where both her and Tiny had made, marred the bark. A couple of shells her da had collected were hanging on some vines.

Standing up she stretches the sleep out of her body, before she padded out of the den. It was just her and Tiny right now. Da was out helping Noctus and Marella, two barn owls who lived in another Fir tree near their home. Their second son, Soren was recently kicked out of their hollow by his older brother, Kludd. There was no blood or body so they think he was snatched, so Jake was off trying to find the owlet.

Alice couldn’t help but eye Tiny..she remembered one time Marella was watching them and she said Tiny was just like Kludd. 

_ “Would..would Tiny one day treat me like Kludd treated Soren,” _

Hey Alice! I see that you're awake!” Tiny groans before he walks back into the den as Smudge walks over.The black and white kitten was slightly older than them. Smudge looked at Alice’s face and he mews out, “Your worried about Soren aren’t you,”

Alice nods, curling her tail around her front paws, “I’m worried about all the owls. It's not just Soren that was taken but many more..and not just that but eggs! Who would steal eggs from a nest?”

Smudge shrugs his shoulders, “My parents have been saying it's either someone who can climb or fly, anyway don’t worry about it. Sooner or later they're going to find out who is doing this and then everything will be ok!”

Alice sighs but looks out deeper in the woods...but then her eyes widen when she sees someone familiar. Standing up and walking a few kit-steps her eyes widen when she recognizes the cat from her dreams.

“What are you doing Alice?”

“I’m going out there,” she states, which makes Smudge drop his mouth in horror.

“Are you crazy! You're too young to be out there! There’s Tasmanian Devils! And Raccoons! They’ll eat something like you out there..and then those warrior cats would use your bones as armor,”

Alice sighs, “You're getting confused Smudge. It was the Order of the Blood who used the bones of their victims as armor not the Warriors. I think you’ve been hanging out too much with Henry!” She steps closer to the cat from her dreams but he begins to fade a bit before he appears farther away.

“Alice!” Smudge whimpers before he turns to Tiny, “Stop your sister before she gets herself killed!”

“I’m not my sister’s keeper!” he snaps before he stands up and begins to walk away.

“Wait..where are you going!”

“Far away from here!,” he flicks his tail dismilsy at Smudge and the black and white kitten groans.

“Guys..come on..if your father sees me here and you two not..”he then blinks when he sees that while he was trying to get Tiny to come back, Alice had wandered away..

“Oh Racdrops,”

* * *

“Hey..stop..going so fast!” Alice huffs out trying to follow the dream cat. Everytime she seems to get closer to him he would fade somewhere farther. She pants to a stop and looks up glaring at the chuckling cat. She was about to snap at him when a sudden movement of a tiny creature caught her eye. She watched it scuttle under some brambles not even noticing the old cat had completely faded away.

Doing what she has done so many times in her dreams, she drops into a low crouch. Step by step she grew closer, ears prick, nostrils flared and eyes unblinking. She could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed brambles, nibbling on a seed.

She was about to leap, already imagining what her da would say when she showed him, when a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made her jump. She ignored the mouse as it ran away, keeping her eyes wide in hope to find the thing that made the noise.

She just realized that she was far away from the Oak Tree..too far than she should be. She stood very still, her ears prick up as she tried to find where the sound came from. Fear fueled her, she was hoping it wasn’t a Tasmanian Devil. 

Then she detected another noise, this one from behind but sounded muted and distant. She swiveled her ears backwards to hear it when she was soon tackled to the ground. Yowling as she was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles, she grunts when the attacker pins her down, her face being squished into the dirt. They were gripping her tightly with incredible sharp claws when Alice could feel sharp teeth at the back of her neck.

Withering and squirming, she couldn’t free herself and for a second she thought this was the end before she froze. Before the attacker could do anything, she flipped onto her back, even though Alice knew this was dangerous to expose her soft belly, it might be her only chance.

By the sound of the grunt of surprise, it worked. As the attacker tried to regain their breath, Alice was able to manage to squirm away. Alice turns to her attacker, fluffing out her short fur in hopes to make herself look bigger. Even though the scratches on her stung with pain, she wasn’t going to let this..thing follow her home!

  
  


She blinks when she sees it was a kitten. By the size of him, he was a few moons older than her. He has a long thick coat of gray fur with a darker gray going down his spine. His yellow eyes looked down on her, his red bandana that he wore was ruffled from their wrestling. She hisses but doesn’t attack him, she senses the power in his sturdy shoulders.

“You put quite a fight for an Outsider,” what he said made Alice confused but her eyes went wide when she heard more breaking twigs.

The gray tom began to speak again when she shushed him..she looked around…

“Did.did you hear that?”

That was their only warning as a creature leapt out of the bushes. Alice knew without a doubt it was a devil. Its red eyes shining with hunger.

Hunger for two kittens..

The tom tried to run and that led to the Devil chasing him. He screams in fear as it leaps out at him and pins him down. Blood drips from his face from where the devil had slashed at him. It was about to bite at his throat when Alice jumped forward, biting onto the ear of the devil.

The devil screams in pain as Alice tugs on the ear, biting as hard as she could. It allows the tom to get away,to hide behind the roots of some tree.

Alice grunts when the devil sends her flying. She gasps in pain when the breath was knocked out of her when her back hits the trunk of the tree. She screams when she looks up as the devil leaps out at her before a roar sounds out and a golden blurr knocks into the devil. Alice couldn’t move when something grabbed her by the scruff and the forest.

Green eyes stare out of the bushes after they snap the Devil’s neck, the gray tom gulps before the green eye golden blurr jumps out and grabs him by the scruff of his neck.

* * *

Alice struggles, “Let me go!” she squeaks out and she was surprised when she was gently placed down onto the ground. Looking up she sees a huge gray and white tom, he had white patches on his face. His green eyes, lighter than her stare down at her before she leans down and sniffs at her pelt. She notices the green bandana that was wrapped around his shoulders..and her eyes widen at the sight of battle claws that were sheathed.

“You ok kit? That was pretty stupid of you..but also brave..but you shouldn’t have tried to face a Tasmaina Devil..” Alice couldn’t but feel pride at the tom complimenting her..even though he did call her stupid.

“I’m fine..thanks for saving us,”

“We wouldn’t have to if Graypaw didn’t get ahead of himself and made such a racket by fighting you,” his green eyes stare as the gray kitten was put down by a golden tabby. Alice couldn’t help but gape at how big the tom was and how his fur was fluffed up like a lion’s mane. His own green eyes stare down at the gray kitten.

“I told you to stay close to us Graypaw..you don’t know the Kingdom of Tyto..you're lucky we heard your screams or you’ll be dead right now,” the gray kitten looks down as the golden tabby scolds him.

“I’m sorry Lionheart..I..just wanted to see what was out there! I have never been out of Silverveil before!” Alice blinks at that..” _ Silverveil..they can’t,”  _ Excitement ran through her body, making her heart beat more than it did when she was trying to catch that mouse.

“Are..are you the Warriors of Silverveil?” she mews out with awe and the gray and white tom snickers before he looks down and nods.

“That we are young one,” Alice’s eyes widened at the she-cat who came out of the bushes. Alice couldn’t help but think she was beautiful. Her blue-gray fur was silver in the moonlight making her look even more magnificent. Her muzzle was streak with white fur and there was a scar that parted the fur across her shoulder. She was wearing a silver bandana that was held together with a broach.

“Bluestar!” Alice hears Graypaw mutter and she sees him from the corner of her eyes crouching down. Alice couldn’t help but gape in awe.

_ BlueSTAR..that means she’s a Leader..but which clan.. _

“You shouldn’t have attacked her Graypaw..this is her territory...and not only that you would had gotten her killed alongside you by drawing the attention of that devil,”

“I’m sorry Bluestar,” Graypaw mutters looking down at his paws.

“When we get back you’ll be put on Elder Duty for one moon,” Bluestar states and even though Graypaw shudders he nods his head. The she-cat then turns her eyes to Alice, making the five moon old kitten meep.

“I’m sorry about Graypaw attacking you. My name is Bluestar, Leader of Thunderclan..this is Lionheart, one of our best Search-and-Rescue Warriors,” she nods to the golden tabby, “And Bristlefang..one of our warriors of the Trader Guild,” Alice look up to the gray and white tom and saw gentleness in his green eyes.

“You seem excited to see us,” Bluestar’s whiskers twitch in amusement as the kitten looks down in embarrassment..

“My..my da told me stories of the Warriors of Silverveil..but I’m so shocked to actually see you! Are you here to help the owls?”

“Why would we help those bird brains?” Graypaw mutters but quiets when Lionheart glares at him.

“What do you mean by that little one?” Bluestar asks with concern and Alice sits up.

“Someone been taking eggs from the owls nest..and even snatching up owlets..all the owls in the Kingdom are going worried..and some are even getting Battle Claws to prepare to protect..a friend of my family just lost their second oldest to these snatchers,” Alice decide not to say anything of that it was their eldest fault.

Bristlefang looks at Bluestar, worried in his eyes, “So it's the same in here like in the Forest Kingdom of Ambala..owlets and eggs being snatched..I need to tell Ezylrybe during the next Half-Moon Trade-Off when we return. The Guardians need to know of this,” Bluestar nods at this before turning to Alice.

“No little one, we aren’t here because of the owls but we thank you for telling us this..we Warriors are Allies to the Guardians and they need to know of this..but if I must say so..you would have caught that mouse if you didn’t hesitate to long..you have sharp eyes..and you reacted well to the attack.”

Alice felt the tip of her ears get hotter..but she gulps, “I..I thank you..” she nods her head in respect to the Leader, “If..if I may..can I ask some questions?”

Bluestar nods, “Of course..”

Smiling widely and wanting to jump up and down, Alice forces herself to calm down, “How big is your Clan?”

Big enough, Silverveil can support all four of our Clans but we compete with each other..” Bluestar states her tail curling around her paws, “And this year late Newleaf means prey is scarce,”

Alice nods at that, “Are you all warriors then,”

It was Bristlefang who answered her, “Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old, or too busy caring for kits to hunt. Graypaw here is an apprentice with Lionheart as his mentor. He is teaching Graypaw not only how to be a warrior but how to be a Search-and-Rescue Warrior,”

“What do Search-and-Rescue Warriors do?”

Graypaw sits up, not even caring about the long slash marks on his face and he puffs out his chest, “The Search-and-Rescue Guild are for warriors who can comfortably and reliably walk while wearing Battle Claws, they can go on to learn more advanced fighting techniques.” Lionheart chuckles and shakes his head.

“It's not all about Battle Claws youngin. In Search-and-Rescue you learn how work in pairs with other classes, how to succeed in missions and learn to deliver oral and written reports,”

“You're making it sound boring Lionheart,” Graypaw mumbles and he ducks down when Lionheart goes to swipe at his head.

“Of course there are other Guilds that apprentices are assigned to after their first Moon of training besides the Search-and-Rescue Guild. There is Healing, Tracking, Blacksmithing and Traders. Each Warriors has an important job in the Clan and each cat has a skill that can help the Clan survive for many moons..”

Graypaw nods, “When I finish my training I’ll be so dangerous, I’ll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won’t dare come near us then, not even Shadowclan!”

“Shadowclan..” Alice mumbles to herself, “you said you're from Thunderclan..so there is also Windclan and Riverclan,” Bluestar nods her head.

“All four Clans hunt in Silverveil. While we do come together when the Outsider Cat Kingdoms need help..we have so many different cultures and ways of life that we can’t help but fight against each other,”

“But we still have honor..and our warrior code..which we follow. The last rule on it is that each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help protect the others so that no Clan will fall,” Bristlefang says and Alice nods.

“And you all live and share prey together,” to Alice..who life was to leave home when she was old enough..to find a mate of her own and have her own kittens..it made her life sound lonely..these cats were together always..even during harsh times..she remembers once waking up to seeing her da looking at the sky..loneliness in his eyes.

While Alice was thinking, Bluestarlooks to Lionheart and Bristlefang and while Lionheart stared back at her steadily, Bristlefang nodded his head. At last she turned her gaze back to Alice and meowed, “Perhaps you should find the answers to your questions for yourself..would you like to join Thunderclan?”

Alice couldn’t help but jump back in surprise..she couldn’t even speak.

Bluestar went on: “If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan Warrior of Silverveil,”

Graypaw stands up, wincing as the marks on his face burns a bit, “But..she can’t be a warrior! She doesn’t have any warrior blood!”

Bluestar gets a clouded look in her eyes, “Warrior Blood..too much of that has been spilled lately,” the leader mutters but Graypaw yelps when his head was bonked on by his mentor.

“And don't forget that Lizardtooth and Violetspring were both outsiders..it doesn’t matter if she doesn’t have Warrior Blood as long as she trains well and learns the code..” Lionheart stares but he turns to Alice.

“But remember young one, Bluestar is only offerening you training. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. I know lots of Outsiders had tried and they realize they like the life of being solitary than they first thought. It might prove too difficult for you,”

Alice blinks and looks down at her paws. It was everything she dreamed of..all those play fights with Rose..pretending to be a Warrior..but..it also means leaving her da and brother..she looks up at them, “Why offer me the chance, then?”

Bluestar was the one who answered, “You are right to question us. The fact is that Thunderclan needs more warriors,”

“You must understand to not take this offer lightly,” Bristlefang warns. “If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your family..you can not live with a paw in each world..”

Alice gulps and a cool breeze stirred the bushes that surrounded them. Alice's mouth feels dry and she is about to open them when a screech fills the air. Her eyes widen and she turns…

* * *

“Da?” eyes widen in fear as she runs, not even giving the chance to speak to the warriors. To her horror as she gets close to where the screech came from the scent of blood fills her scent glands. She jumps out of the bushes and her eyes widen, tears streaming down her face..

“DA!” she screeches in fright at the scene that was in front of her. A long furred, brown,black and white tom with scars across his chest had her Da’s neck in his mouth. Her da was thrashing in the hold trying to get out but blood was falling to the ground and he was growing weaker. His green eyes look to Alice.

“Run..”

“Well well well..looks like we have another one we can take..” Alice mews in fright, her tail going between her legs as another cat, this one a long furred tabby she-cat with scars across her muzzle and shoulders, walks out of the shadows. What really frightened Alice was the skull of a dog she was wearing on her head and a necklace with many cat teeth hanging around her neck.

“Snapper finished that cat off so we can catch up with Snipe..” the she-cat went to grab Alice but then Bristlefang leaps out of the bushes and tackled her.

“You fox-heart of a she-cat!” Bristlefang yowls as he bites into the she-cat’s shoulder making her hiss. She tried to push her hind legs into his stomach but the tom was too heavy. Hissing in a defeat she struggles to get free. With a large bite mark on her shoulder she runs into the woods. Her friend, Snapper, was pulled off of Jake by Lionheart and Bluestar, the tom was given a few bites before he chased after the she-cat. 

Alice sniffs ignoring all of that as she runs to her da.. “Da..get up..please get up..” Jake was breathing harshly..as blood pooled around him, dripping from his throat..

Bluestar walks up and her eyes widen, “Jake..dear Starclan..” she then turns her gaze to LAice and her eyes widen, “oh..oh dear..”

Jake chuckles weakly, “You..you recognize..don’t you?”

Bluestar nods, “Does he know?”at Jake’s shake of his head she sighs.

“Blue..Bluefur..please..please take her in your Clan…I.I can’t take care of her anymore..” Alice’s eyes widen and she shakes her head..

“Da no! You..you’ll get better! You can pull through..” Jake looks sadly at his daughter and licks her between the ears. 

“I’m sorry my little warrior..but I can’t...you need to grow strong..my little warrior..I can’t be here for you now..for you..or your brother..”

Alice looks up, “Tiny..where..where is he?”

“They took him..I just came back after finding him while hunting and they attack..there was three of them and the third grabbed a hold of Tiny before the other tom tackled me..i wasn’t prepare..I’m so sorry Alice..I’m so sorry that I’m going to be leaving you alone…”

“She’ll never be alone my old friend,” Bluestar places a paw on him, her eyes clouded with sadness. “I might not be able to offer her easy food or warmth. In the season of leaf-bare, nights in Silverveil can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. She will be expected to protect the Clan with her life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But she will be rewarded. She will be train to Warrior, she will learn how to protect..the strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with her, even when she hunts alone..” Jake weakly nods at Bluestar before turning his green eyes at Alice..

“Be..be good..know that I love you..and that I will watch over you..from the stars..” Laice cries out when he stops breathing, his eyes glaze in death.

“Da! Da no! Wake up! Wake up!” she shakes his body but he wouldn’t wake up. She yowls when she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck and Bluestar sighs. 

“Bristlefang, take her and Graypaw to Ravenpaw..tell Whitestorm to come here..I’m going to let him try to track those Blood Soldiers..I know they’re probably long gone but I would never forgive myself if I didn’t try to get Jake’s other kit back..Lionheart and I will be giving Jake a Warrior Burial” Alice feels Bristlefang nod and she screeches as he begins to walk away.

“No! No! I want my Da! He’s just tired! He’ll wake up!” Bristlefang looks saddened but lets her tire herself out. By the time he got to their temporary camp the little kitten was fast asleep.

Graypaw was silent as he walked over to Ravenpaw who scolded the younger apprentice before grabbing herbs to deal with the scratches that the Devil gave Graypaw. Bristlefang sets the kitten down in his nest making sure she was warm and covered up by the moss. Sighing to himself he goes to Whitestorm to tell him what Bluestar told him.

Alice mews restlessly in her sleep..the gray ghost cat from earlier appears silently behind her..the other three toms not noticing him at all as he curls around the kitten..silently giving her comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Jake is dead but at least his death is better than suppolsy getting hit by a meteor..(the Hunters like to joke about that) and unlike canon Firepaw she wouldn’t want to leave her family for adventures but he will always be in her heart..and watching over her..
> 
> Now Tiny..well..you know what is going to happen to him..
> 
> Just to tell you guys the first three books of this series might be the same but I will definitely start making major changes in the last three books. I hope you all enjoy and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: so here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! Also I just realize I did a Erin..I accidently made Lionheart Frostfur’s Uncle so I had to change Frostfur’s parents from Fogflight and Smokedapple, to Icebird and Dappletail so that way they wouldn’t be related..I also changed Willowpelt’s parents to Fogflight and Smokedapple..cause I like the fact that Graypaw and her were related..
> 
> So I did my best with this chapter..and I hope you all enjoy..please leave a review!
> 
> Disclaimer I don’t own Warriors or Guardians of Ga’Hoole

Alice lays in the nest..looking at the others. It's almost been a moon since her Da’s death. Right now the group of seven cats were in the The Barrens, a desert landscape with few trees. Alice sighs as she turns her head to see Bluestar talking to Whitestorm and Lionheart.

“I’m worried about the kit Bluestar..the others won’t take it well that you're trying to let her join the Clan when she is acting like this,” Lionheart begins but was quited when Bluestar looks at him.

“She lost not only her father but her brother Lionheart. She is mourning..her whole world has been torn apart..” Whitestom gives a glance at Bluestar.

Alice curls herself in more..fresh tears in the corner of her eyes but she looks up when a gray paw was in front of her. She sees Bristlefang looking down at her with his green eyes.

“Ok kit..I know your hurting but this is enough..get up..” Alice glares at him before turning her head, trying to ignore the warrior. But that didn’t work as she was pulled out of the nest by the scruff of her neck. Bluestar turns when she hears her yowling.

“Bristlefang..what are you doing,”

“I’m trying to help her Bluestar..Lionheart is right..the Clan will eat her alive..” Bluestar looked nervous but she sighs and nods her head.

Alice then finds herself between Bristlefang’s front paws, his tongue licking at her fur. She then blinks when a black cat, smaller than Tiny, with a white dash on his chest and the tip of his tail came over. His green eyes looked at her worriedly as he held herbs in his mouth. He wore a white bandana around him.

He places the herbs down and Alice recognizes it as Goatweed.

“It’s..it’s to help with the grieving..you..you need to chew on the leaves,” Alice blinks at that which makes Bristlefang chuckle.

“I’m glad you're trying to get along with your new Clanmate Ravenpaw..at least you're better than Graypaw,” the three turn to the gray furred tom who was crunching on a mouse. During the travel he pointedly ignored Alice besides making a few comments about she was letting herself go..but he became quiet after he gotten another Moon of taking care of the elders for those remarks.

Alice bends her head down and starts chewing the leaves which made Ravenpaw smile a bit. Bristlefang purrs at this before he goes black to grooming Alice’s fur. Once her fur was clean, he keeps her between his paws. “I know it seems like your world has ended..but he is still here..he watches over you young one..from Starclan,”

Alice blinks at that.. “Starclan?” 

Ravenpaw looked excited and he turned his green eyes to Bristlefang, “Can I tell the story? Please Bristlefang?” Alice was confused at how excited this tom was looking as he seems to vibrate when Bristlefang nods his head at the black tom.

Ravenpaw settle down before them and he begins the tale,

* * *

**_Many moons, when Silverveil was a wilderness, untamed by nothing but the owls that lived in the trees. Until one day cats came into the Kingdom of Silverveil. No one remembers where they came from only that they were drawn by the soft rustlings of small creatures, shadows under the water, and the sudden commotion of birds’ wings in the trees. These cats were our ancestors..not yet warriors..they lived in groups but not yet Clans. No borders and no code to help them, these group of cats fought constantly, fearful that the prey may run out and that their overlapping territories were being threatened. It was a lawless and bloody time for Silverveil and many cats died._ **

**_One night, when the moon was full, the cats agreed to meet at a clearing that was surrounded by four great oak trees. They argue over stolen prey. Claws flashed: challenging yowls rang that some swear could had been heard all over the Southern Kingdoms. A terrible battle followed, and soon the ground was wet with spilled blood._ **

**_Many cats died that night. Exhausted by their wounds, the survivors slept where they had fought. When they woke they were bathed in moonlight. All around them they saw the spirits of their slain kin, no longer torn and bloodied but shining like fallen stars._ **

**_Soon the survivors were forced onto the ground, before their eyes they saw visions of the land drowned in blood, their kits stalked by death at every pawstep. They knew that the fighting must stop._ **

**_One of the spirits stepped forward, he was a sleek dark gray tom with golden eyes. He was the brightest off all the spirits his pelt seemed to be made of the stars. All of the recognize them as Grey Wing, one of the first to die during the battle._ **

**_“Unite or die,” he states his golden eyes glow._ **

**_From among the living cats a black female was the first to speak. She was the leader of her group, having taken over from the previous leader Shaded Moss during the journey to Silverveil. She was a good friend of Gray Wing and the two were co-leaders of their group. Her name was Tall Shadow._ **

**_“How should we unite, unless we have a leader? I can hunt in the depths of the darkness night! Let me rule Silverveil!”_ **

**_“And you would lead us into darkness too! Meowed a silvery gray tom with long fur and green eyes. This tom was very much different than other cats as he wasn’t with them when they arrived in Silverveil. This tom was raised by the Guardians of Ga’hoole and was the apprentice of Theo the first ever blacksmith. He had fell into the river during a battle to get rid of the last few Hagsfiend that remained. He had found himself in Silverveil and couldn’t go back as the Guardians thought him dead and he couldn’t fly himself back to the Great Tree...Thanking the River for saving his life Ripple renamed himself River Ripple. He encounter these groups of cats, but he remained distant. He formed his own group and had welcome all visitors._ **

**_“I move through the Kingdom along secret paths and hidden places. It is I, not Tall Shadow, who should unite Silverveil!”_ **

**_A scoff was heard as a brown tabby with yellow eyes came over. Unlike the others she was born and raised in SIlverveil all her life. She had learned to become independent of the moors before the groups of cats had arrived. At first she was a part of Tall Shadow’s group along with her mate Gorse and was welcome with a new name. After the death of her two kits she had decided to return to the Moors and form her own group. This was Wind Runner._ **

**_“Silverveil is more than River and Shadow. Wind reaches its distant corners. I am fast as the wind that blows from the high moors! Silverveil runs through my veins, I should be the ruler!”_ **

**_The largest surviving cat then comes forward, and Gray WIng couldn’t help but look at the tom with proud but sadden eyes. A ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws, Gray WIng knew him well. The surviving kit to his brother’s first litter, he was disown after being given his name. Gray Wing raised him as his own. He remembered how much leadership that he showed even as a kit. This cat was known as Thunder._ **

**_“What good is that compare to my strength and skill at hunting? If any cat was born to rule, it is I!”_ **

**_A furious yowling tool over, filling the clearing underneath the four great oaks. The spirits watched in silence, Gray Wing shaking his head before looking up at the sky. Dark clouds suddenly blew across the moon, and the living cats trembled in fear once more. Gray Wing jumps onto a rock that has jagged edges. His fur seems to glow even though there was no light. Eyes flashing angrily he snarls, “You are foolish as ducks! Can’t you think beyond yourselves for one moment? Think of your kits!”_ **

**_The fours cats- Tall Shadow, River Ripple, Wind Runner and Thunder- looked up at Gray Wing, but none of them spoke._ **

**_“Silverveil is big enough to feed all your families and many more,” he meowed. “YOu must find other cats like you, choose a home in Silverveil, and set down borders.”_ **

**_At that moment, the moon broke free of the clouds, revealing a circle of starlit spirit-cats around the edge of the clearing. A white tom that Thunder recognizes as Frost, a cat his father had exile because of his wound wouldn’t heal, steps forward. “If you do this,” he meowed, “We will reward you with eight more lives, so that you may lead your Clans for many moons to come,”_ **

**_Next to speak was Fircone, a Tortoiseshell that Tall Shadow had killed during the battle, “We will watch over you every night from the Yonder,” they promise, and lifted their eyes to a group of stars that many owls had called the Crown of Hoole. “We will visit you in your time of needs and guide you on your journey,”_ **

**_“Once a month,” Frost mewed, “at the full moon, you will gather together here, between the four great oak trees, for a night of truce. You will see us above you in the Yonder and know we are watching. And if blood is spilled on those night, you will know we are angry,”_ **

**_“You will be known as The Warriors of Silverveil!” yowled Gray Wing from the rock._ **

**_Thunder, River Ripple, Tall Shadow, and Wind Runner bowed their heads._ **

**_“From now on, you will live by a code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, if you must fight, it will be not for gree, but for honor and justice,”_ **

**_There was a long silence. Finally Thunder nodded his broad orange head. “This is wise advice. I believe we can choose our territories and lay down borders fairly, in peace.”_ **

**_One by one, the other three mutter their agreement. Then they returned to their homes and sought out cats like themselves, with similar strengths and abilities. River Ripple found cats willing to fish for their prey. Tall Shadow gathered nigh time hunters with clever minds and sharp claws. Thunder found hunters who could track prey through the thickest undergrowth. To Wind Runner came the fastest runners and cats who loved the open moors. Then they divided Silverveil so each Clan had enough prey to survive. And all the cats live in safety. And when the leaders returned four great oaks for the first night of the full-moon truce, their starry ancestor gave them eight more lives, as they promise…the Age of the Warriors began”_ **

* * *

Alice stares with wide eyes as Ravenpaw finish the story, “And with the Leaders given the suffix star..becoming Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar and Shadowstar..Gray Wing led the rest of the spirits up to the Yonder. Gray Wing’s pelt begins to spread across the Yonder and the others begin to fill it..to this day that is what makes up the Aurora Glaucora..to the Clans known as Gray Wing’s Pelt..the home of Starclan.

“And..and you think..my da..is up there? That..he..he’s watching over me?” Alice looks up to Bristlefang who purrs.

“I bet he is..and he’ll want you to live..I know your also worry about your brother..I’m sorry we couldn’t find him,” Alice sniffs at the mention of Tiny..Whitestorm had tried to find those cats who killed her Da and took her brother but the trail was gone..

_ “And..I might never see him again..”  _ Alice shakes her head before she also begins to lick at her pelt…

Bristlefang was right..she couldn’t mourn for the rest of her life..even though she will always have a hole in her heart..she needed to keep living…the fur on her spine begins to rise when she felt like someone was watching her. Looking up, her eyes widened..it wasn’t Bluestar, Lionheart, Graypaw or Whitestorm..but a bunch of eyes, different shades of yellow, amber, green and blue staring right at her. And she was sure..she was seeing stars..but soon she blinks and they were gone.

* * *

Shaking her head she stands up and stretches the kinks out of her limbs. She looks over to where the hard dry ground slowly turns to grass and where tall trees shielded the ground from the midday sunshine. Alice could smell many different smells of cat-scent but they all had the same undertone smell that the others had.

“You have a lot to learn,” meowed Lionheart’s deep voice as he sits nex to her, “Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is nearby,” Alice blinks up at him..

“Are..are there more cats?” Whitestorm steps up to her, his yellow eyes looking at her in interest. She didn’t blame him..during the whole moon she was mourning for her family..this was the first time she was speaking in front of him.

“Why don’t you try to smell it out, little one,” Alice nods and takes a deep breath..she had no idea if the smells were old or new but Hesitantly she mewed, “There isn’t anyone here but us,”

“That’s right,” meowed Lionheart, “A patrol was just near though..they might even be back at camp telling the Clan that we are back,” he says this at Bluestar who nods.

“Then we better head back soon..” she looks down at Alice and Alice was surprise to see relief in her eyes, “We will talk more once we are in camp,” she order and without warning, she and the others leaped away into the undergrowth. Alice blinks in surprise before she then quickly as possible tries to follow.

The Clan cats made no allowances for Alice as they sped through the forest. Soon Alice was finding it hard to keep up. It was only thanks to Whitestorm and Bristlefang’s white pelts that she was able to keep following them. Their pace barely slowed as they led her over fallen trees. Alice couldn’t help but be in awe that Bristlefang could clear it in a single leap but she had to scramble over paw by paw. They passed sharply fragment pine trees that were familiar to Alice from her old home, where they had to jump across streams. Alice’s ear twitched when she thought she heard a howl but didn’t have time to really focus when one stream was too wide to jump. She was surprised when the Clan cats waded through without hesitating.

Alice had never put a paw in water before. But she was determined to not show any more signs of weakness so she narrowed her eyes and followed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked her belly fur. She then mews when she sees that Bristlefang was waiting for her, he smiles as she climbs back onto dry ground. He licks her ear, “Well done,” he mews to her before he starts running again, Alice quickly following him.

At last the group of six Clan cats paused, Alice skidded to a halt behind them and stood, trying to hide her panting. She walks over to them, stepping onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.

“We are very close to our camp now,” Bluestar explains and Alice tries to find. She strains to see any signs of life- moving leaves, a glimpse of fur among the bushes, but her eyes saw nothing but the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor.

“Use your nose. You must be able to scent it,” Graypaw scoffs impatiently but become quiet when Lionheart looks at him.

Alice closes her eyes and sniffs. She was shocked at how many cat-scents she was smelling..the air smelled stronger, speaking of how many cats were in the area. She nods her head and announced, “I..I can smell them..”

Bluestar exchanges amused looks with Whitestorm and while Bristlefang chuckles, Lionheart rolls his eyes as Graypaw quietly scoffs again and Ravenpaw seems happy for her.

“There will be time..when you will know each cat-scent by name, "Bluestar says to her before she led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine and pushed her way through a thick patch of gorse. Bristlefang nudges her, and Alice follows with Graypaw and Ravenpaw behind her. Her sides were scraping against the prickly gorse and Alice looks down, noticing that the grass beneath her paws was flattened into a broad, strong smelling track.

_ “This must be the entrance..” _

* * *

Existing through the gorse her eyes widen at the sight of the clearing before her. All her life she had lived underneath a tree, but the tree that was in the center of the clearing was the biggest tree she had ever seen. The roots seem to spread throughout everywhere and was dappled by sunshine making the air warm.

Alice looks around, her eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups on the roots, sharing food or purring quietly as they groom each other.

“That's the Ga’Thunder Tree..” Ravenpaw nods his head to the tree, “Technically it's a Ga’Hoole Tree..before the death of Shadowstar, Riverstar’s owl family found him..when they heard that they were making their own Clans..Riverstar using the teachings of the Guardians to help make them warriors..the King of Ga’Hoole..Hoole gave each leader a seed and said.

**_“I was wondering why the Great Tree gave me these..I suspect they are for you…”_ **

“Each Clan planted the seed in their camp..they did nothing at first..until Shadowclan during the burial of Shadowstar, who was still bleeding out..the blood soaking into the ground where the seed was planted..it said that seed burst into a tree..when the other Clans were during their burials for their first leaders..the same thing happen..its says that the spirits of the First Leaders are in the the trees..watching over their Clans to this day..so this tree is called the Great Ga’Thunder Tree..”

Alice was in awe.. “So..I guess there is a Ga’Shadow, Ga’Wind and Ga’River Tree in the other camps?” Ravenpaw nods to her and Whitestorms smiles.

“Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day underneath the Tree..we call it Sharing Tongues, its a custom that binds the members of the Clan together,”

Alice then notices the stares that were heading her way..her short fur begins to puff up..they had obviously had scented her foreign scent. Shy of meeting their gazes, Alice looks around. The clearing was edged with thick grass and a curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods.

“Over there,” meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail over to a hollow that was being guarded by an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, “Is the nursery, where the kits are cared for,”

Before Alice could do anything, a ginger kitten with black patches pokes their head out. Their green eyes looked around before catching the sight of Bristlefang, and the green eyes brighten.

“Da! You’re back!” they squirm through a small gap and runs over ignoring the mewling of several kittens that cried out. The kitten crashed into Bristlefang’s legs and mews happily.

“Da! Da! What did you do? What did you see? Did you beat up anyone?” Bristlefang purrs at the questions.

“Lynxkit! Leave your father alone..he just came back,” a pale ginger she-cat, wearing a red bandana like Lionheart came over, her yellow eyes were glowing in amusement before she comes over and nuzzles Bristlefang, “Hello love...I see you return..and with Lionheart I see..glad he didn’t get you in too much trouble..Frostfur would had torn my ears off..”

At Lionheart embarrassed “Hey!” the she-cat then notices Alice and she blinks her yellow eyes. Alice begins to step back but Bristlefang lays his tail across her back in comfort which made the she-cat smile before bending down.

“Hello little one..my name is Goldenflower..” Alice was surprised at how warm her voice sounded and she dryly gulps.

“I-I’m Alice…” 

Goldenflower nods before looking at Bluestar, “I guess this is the reason you decided to leave the Clan for two moon?”

Bluestar nods, “She kept well on on the journey..and she has nowhere to go now..the Order of the Blood had attack her family,” Goldenflower stiffens and her tail wraps around Lynxkit in fear, “I’m going to announce her arrival to the Clan.” Goldenflower nods at that before Bluestar walks over to a boulder that laid at the base of the Ga’Thunder Tree before leaping onto it and yowled, “Let all those cats who are old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!” 

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting towards her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Alice stayed where she was and blinked when Goldenflower tells her good luck before she grabbed Lynxkit by the scruff and went back into the nursery where a white she-cat wearing a red bandana was guarding the entrance. Alice was flanked by Whitestorm, Lionheart and Bristlefang but both Graypaw and Ravenpaw joined the crowd below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader.

When the cats stilled, Bluestar spoke, “Thunderclan needs more warriors,” she began, “Because of the Second Great Hunger we lost many and have so few apprentices in training..It was decided by the Clowder..that Thunderclan will take in an Outsider to train as a Warrior…”

Alice heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl, “I along with Bristlefang, Lionheart, Whitestorm with the Apprentices Graypaw and Ravenpaw have found a cat who is willing to become an Apprentice..”

“Lucky enough to become an Apprentice,” caterwauled a loud voice above the crowd. Alice saw it was a silver tabby. His tail, which was almost long as hers, was swishing back and forth in anger, his blue eyes staring at Bluestar.

Bluestar ignored the tom and addressed all of her Clan, “She has nowhere else to go..her family was killed off by the remains of the Order of the Blood..” the Clan begins to mutter again, ALice could smell their own fear scent at the mention of the Order of the Blood and she pins her ears when the cats begin to turn their heads towards her. She looks up at Bristlefang when he steps over her and growls at them.

“Will you all back off! You're making her scared!”

But then one yowl in particular rose above the crowd, “So wait..we’re just going take another soft mouth to feed because we’re supposed to feel sorry for her?” It was the silver tabby again..”It’s bad enough you let those other two Outsiders in!” a black and white tom with an overbite hisses while an plae orange tabby with darker orange stripes glares at him with her blue eyes.

“We need Clanborn Warriors to defend Thunderclan! Look at the way she is acting! At the first sign of battle she would run away with her tail between her legs!”

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Alice’s ears, “That’s tabby is Longtail..he smells your fear..they all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won’t hold you back..” Bristlefang growls at him.

“She shouldn’t have to prove herself! She is only six moons old! She hasn’t had any training! And you are expecting her to fight a cat that is eight moons older than her? She shouldn’t have to prove to anyone! Neither Lizardtooth or Violetspring had to do this!”

Longtail continued his jeer at her, “You won’t understand our ways! We aren’t like those Guardians that accepts everyone who gets to their tree..I bet you watched in fear as your family was killed!” Alice’s eyes widen at that..and anger fills her veins..how dare he..how dare he...Alice hisses before leaping from underneath Bristlefang, through the stared cats to fling herself onto her tormentor.

Longtail was not expecting Alice at all. Staggering sideways, he loses his footing on the hard baked earth..almost tripping over a root. Filled with not only grief and rage, Alice dug her claws deep into the tabby’s silver fur and sank her teeth in him. This was nothing like the play fighting she did with Smudge or Rose..the two were locked in a screamin, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing, below the Great Ga’Thunder Tree. The other members of the Clan had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

Alice was struggling as she scratched Longtail with all her might. There was no fear in her, only exhilaration. Blood roar in her ears but she still hears the cats wailing in excitement around them.

She then feels one of her claws catching on something, and she pulls harder feeling something tear. Longtail was yowling in pain and leaps off of her. Panting Alice looks up to see Longtail crouching on the ground, blood dripping down his face, with his left ear badly torn up. Anger was in his eyes and he was about to leap forward when Bristlefang was soon in front of her..his green eyes staring coldly at him.

“That’s enough Longtail..this fight should have never happened..I thought Leapordfoot had taught you better than this,” Longtail was about to yell at him when Bluestar stepped forward. The silver tabby sighs and bows his head at his Leader.

“The Outsider has proven herself by drawing first blood..Gray Wing and all of Starclan approves..this cat is allow to join as an Apprentice,”

Alice stands up with the help of Bristlefang, stepping into the warm sunlight. She looked up at Bluestar and nods her head. The pool of light made the ginger patches on her pelt glow. Alice lifts her head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded her. This time no cat argued or jeered. She has shown herself to be a worthy opponent.

Bluestar looks down at her with warm blue eyes..but Alice saw something else in them..she just didn't know what they mean.. "You fought well young one…” she turns to the clan, “From this day forward until she has earned her Warrior name, this Apprentice shall be known as Nightpaw. As tradition she won’t get a mentor until a moon of training so we may find her special skill..”

* * *

Longtail growls at her before limping over to a set of boulders smaller than the highstones that were covered by ferns. At that moment all the cats started coming over to her.

“Nightpaw!”

“Welcome to Thunderclan Nightpaw!”

“By Thunder’s Might! That was an amazing battle, young one!”

“I bet it won’t be long until someone is begging Bluestar to mentor you,”

“Gray WIng must had bless you!”

Alice..no Nightpaw blinks as all the cats surrounded her but then a pale ginger pelt begins to push her away from the crowd. “Ok Ok give her some space will you?! This is all new to her so give her time!” blinking Nightpaw sees that it was a she-cat about a few moons older than her..maybe Ravenpaw’s age. She had green eyes and a very red bushy tail that she was using to part the crowd. She leads Nightpaw to a fire that some of the cats were keeping it lit by throwing branches in it. To Nightpaw’s surprise some of them were using something to put mice and voles over the flames..her mouth waters at the delicious smells that were coming from it.

“You ok?” the she-cat asked her as they both sat down near the warmth. “Longtail is a warrior even though he only finished his training two moons ago..I’m Sandpaw by the way..”

Nightpaw sighs as she starts to feel the pain from the scratches and bites that Longtail gave her, “Yeah..I’m..I’m fine..he put up quite the fight..”

Sandpaw nods, “Yeah but he won’t forget you in a hurry..you spoiled his good looks that’s for sure..” Night paw chuckles weakly but tilts her head.

“I..I don’t mean to be rude..but..why are you..”

Sandpaw sighs as she sits up higher, “As not only the Apprentice of Bluestar but the daughter of the Deputy..its my job to welcome you..you also proven yourself..Longtail is actually going to the Healers Den” she nods her head over to the fern covers boulders, “Probably hoping that Spottedleaf would take care of his ear..she the Leader of the Healer Guild and a lots of cats like her as she not bad-looking..”

They both hear a chuckle and turn their heads to see a dark brown tabby with a scar above his nose and wearing a black bandana. His amber eyes looked at Nightpaw with curiosity.

“Tigerclaw,” mewed Sandpaw, dipping her head respectfully.

The tabby tom looked at Nightpaw, before he gently smiles “Welcome to Thunderclan..Longtail is a young warrior but I’m surprised he lost to a cat who has no training..I wonder how well you will do after training,” he bows his head to them before picking up a piece of prey that was slightly smoking.

“That was Tigerclaw..he really something..lots of the Clan thinks he’ll be the next Leader after Bluestar,” Sandpaw states and Nightpaw turns her head to her.

“Why?”

“Well because his grandfather and father were Leaders of Thunderclan...his Grandfather Oakstar was killed..because of reasons no one talks about..while Pinestar his father..lost his last life giving birth to Tigerclaw and his sisters Mistshade and Nightkit, who died shortly after Pinestar’s death..some said Pinestar just didn’t have the strength to carry on after his mate Littestep died during the Battle of Hope and Claws..so Leopardfoot was the one to care for them along with her mate Rosetail….lots of cats thinks he is handsome..”

Nightpaw didn’t know what to say about that..she was only six moons old..but before she could say anything a warning yowl filled the area. It came from a small gray tom with very small ears who was wearing a green bandana.

“Smallear smells trouble!” Sandpaw meowed, immediately alert with large green eyes.

Nightpaw had barley just stood up when a cat burst through the bushes. He was a dark brown tabby wearing a brown bandana that was shredded and was being stained with blood..his blood that was dripping from a large wound on his shoulder.

“That’s..that’s Dustpaw..Why is he alone? He should be with Father and Darkthorn!”

Dustpaw, panting and trembling staggers forward. Amber eyes were filled with fear..

“Who are Dustpaw and Darkthorn?” Nightpaw whispered to Sandpaw, as several other cats begin to crowd forward. Ravenpaw pushed himself through, a bunch of herbs in his mouth.

“Dustpaw’s an Apprentice and the brother to Ravenpaw..he’s also my father’s, Redtail who is the Deputy, Apprentice..while Darkthorn is a Senior Warrior the nephew of Bluestar and brother to Whitestorm..they went on a patrol near the Riverclan Border..but why did Dustpaw come back alone?” she lifted her head when Bluestar stepped forward.

“Dustpaw..you need to hold still..you're badly wounded,” Ravenpaw said to his brother but Dustpaw shrugs him off as he tries to get to Bluestar.

“Dustpaw..what has happened?” the Leader’s blue eyes were clouded with worry as she looks down at the trembling cat.

Dustpaw struggles for breath, the ground beneath him was turning red with his blood. He looked at the eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare…

**“REDTAIL IS DEAD!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: so different things happen..Redtail is still dead..and I changed Tigerclaw’s parents..his dad is still Pinestar (who was a trans male) while his other dad was Littlestep but Leopardfoot and her mate Rosetail raised Tigerclaw and Mistshade after Pinestar lost his last life giving birth to them (he doesn’t abandoned his kits! Also Pinestar gay he loves his husband Littlestep! Leopardfoot is gay and loves Rosetail! No weird Pinestar x Leopardfoot!)
> 
> Nightpaw was dealing with grief..but thanks to Bristlefang she is slowly healing..also protective Bristlefang who thinks that Nightpaw shouldn’t have to prove herself..
> 
> We also saw mama Goldenflower and little Lynxkit! I love them!
> 
> Also..poor Dustpaw..he going to go through rough times…
> 
> Hope you all enjoy please leave a review! I love comments!


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: as I said before I’m really getting into this fic..I haven’t been into warriors for years but here I am..(I actually thinking of plots to do for the new prophecy and Power of Three-stupid brain) anyway Dustpaw tells the Clan that Redtail is dead..and Nightpaw gets a tour of the Camp..which is much different then canon. Anyway please leave a review..please? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Warriors or Guardians of Ga’Hoole

Shocked yowls filled the area, making Nightpaw’s ears ring from the loud noises.

“It can’t be!” a light brown tabby, wearing a red bandana yowls as tears prick in the corner of his green eyes, “Please Dustpaw..please no..not Redtail..” a small dusky brown she-cat presses her pelt against his offering comfort.

“This is bad..very bad…” a raven black she-cat who bandana was blending into her pelt mutters her ears pinned to the back of her head.

“Who would do such a thing..” an old brown mackerel she-cat with white markings on her face whispers in horror before she cries into the pelt of a black and white tom whose eyes were wide in horror and disbelief.

Dustpaw staggered, he was having a hard time standing up, but with Ravenpaw’s help he did with shaking legs, “We m-met five Riverclan warriors besides the stream...at..at the Sunningrocks...Oakheart was among them..”

“Oakheart?” Nightpaw mutters and Sandpaw whose body was shaking mutters to her, “Oakheart is the Deputy of Riverclan..suppolosy one of the greatest Warriors in Silverveil,” her claws came out and her pupils seem to shrink in her anger, “If he killed my father...I’m going to..” Sandpaw was then silence by a dark brown tabby tom..who came over and put his tail on her back. Nigthpaw try not to stare at the tail because it was missing half of it..she turns her green blue eyes back at Dustpaw.

“Redtail..he warned Oakheart to keep his hunting Parties..out of Thunder’s Forest..he said the next Riverclan Warrior to be caught..will be punished..but Oak-Oakheart would not back down..he said that Riverclan had to be fed..no matter the cost..no matter what we threatened,” Dustpaw wheezes for breath, blood drips from his wound and the pool of blood around him grows bigger.

“Dustpaw..I need to get you to the Healer’s Den..please…” Ravenpaw begs but Dustpaw shakes his head.

“That’s when Riverclan attacked! It was hard to see..there were so many..I could see Leopardfur..Blackclaw..Blossompool..Whiteclaw..Marshberry! They had surrounded us..I..I saw..Oakheart had Redtail pinned..but then..there..there was..” It was too much for Dustpaw and his eyes rolled in his head before he slumps onto Ravenpaw who squeaks in shock not expecting that..a brown she-cat with a dusty ginger patch on her chest and a black tom whose fur was sticking up everywhere came rushing from the ground. 

The she-cat, who was wearing a black bandana licks his cheek while the tom, wearing a brown bandana, helps Ravenpaw up. 

“Will a Healer please help my son!” the black tom said, fangs glinting in the light as he curls his lips in anger..his fur looking more messy as it stood up even more in his anger.

Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted two cats, one looked like the black tom but wearing a white Bandana instead of the brown bandana that the angry tom. Next to him was a ginger and white she-cat her amber eyes were filled with worry. They hurried over and news for the three cats to step back. The black tom used his black nose to roll the Apprentice over while the ginger and white she-cat takes a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, “Its okay Mother..Father..his wounds aren’t fatal..But I need cobwebs to stop the bleeding,”

“I’ll..I’ll go get them!” Ravenpaw says before he sprints back to the fern covered den. Then the hushed silence by a mournful howl that came from the light brown tabby from earlier. Everyone turns their gazes to where he was staring.

A massive gray and white tabby tom..who stripes seemed to be made of shadows staggered through the gorse tunnel. Nightpaw couldn’t help but gulp..this is what she always imagined the Warriors from her Da’s stories to look like. He was wearing brown leather on his belly to protect it from attacks but there were many claw and bite marks in it..showing that many foes had tried to do just that. He wore golden armor on his back and a helmet made of the same plates..it was on his tail that really caught her eyes..a blade was attached to it..and it was stained with blood..but then something really caught her eyes.

Between his teeth the Warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tatter body into the center of the clearing..carefully setting the body down, Nightpaw caught the flash of a ginger tail..the same ginger tail that Sandpaw has..

“Father! No!” Sandpaw runs towards the cat and nudges the body with her front paws..tears fell from her green eyes before she presses her face into the dark fur..“Papa….” she sobs out..the light brown tom from earlier pulls away from the she-cat to press his body against Sandpaw, whispering comfort into her ears.

“How..how did this happen, Darkthorn,” Bluestar demands from the Highrock.

The Warrior takes his helmet off showing scratches that were lightly bleeding, his blue eyes staring steadily at Bluestar “A terrible accident Bluestar..both Oakheart and Redtail were fighting underneath some rocks..they didn’t notice until the last minute but during the fighting the rocks gotten loose..Oakheart..he..he tried to throw Redtail out..out of the way when he noticed..but Redtail’s leg got stuck.Oakheart was already dead..the rocks had crushed him...there was so much blood I..I thought..I thought I could get him out in time..but..but by the time I did..he..he bleed out..I’m..I’m so sorry Bluestar..” he looks down shame in his blue eyes.

Nightpaw glances at everyone..all their eyes were dark with sadness..

* * *

After a moment's pause, several cats moved to join Sandpaw and the other tom. They licked Redtail’s fur, purring hushed praises to him as they did so..

“His spirit may have left us to join Starclan in Gray Wing’s Pelt..but the Clan will share tongues with him..one last time,” Nightpaw’s ear twitches before she turns to see Goldenflower who along with Lynxkit and another kit, a black and white tom, with amber eyes, had walked over to her. “Its a tradition to our Clan, Our Final Ceremony” Goldenflower mews to her and Nightpaw nods.

“Are you really an Outsider?” the black and white tom asked with wide eyes, “Won’t you miss your family?” Nightpaw winces at that and her heart seems to throb in pain.

“Swiftkit..”an older black and white tom with amber eyes came walking toward them from Redtail’s body, “That’s enough, say sorry..”

Swiftkit looks down at his paws before mumbling out an apology, Nightpaw flicks her tail in acceptance.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to mourn Redtail. Now she leaped from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail’s body. The others retreated and watch as their Leader crouched down to say her final goodbye to her old comrade.

When she finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and clouded with grief, but the Clan listened, “Redtail was a brave Warriors..and a wonderful friend to all and a great father..his loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgement, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interested or pride..he would have made a fine leader..”

Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down besides her, echoing her mournful pose…

Nightpaw watched..she recognized Bluestar and Lionheart doing this to her Da..before they buried him..she couldn’t help but be felt moved..

“What a night,” the black and white tom said mournfully as Goldenflower nuzzles him, “I'm so sorry Patchpelt..I know you and Redtail weren’t that close..but he was still your brother,”

Patchpelt nods before he turns to Nightpaw, “You lost someone too..I can see it in your eyes”

Nightpaw nods but wanting to change the subject she turns her gaze to Bluestar, “How long will she stay there?”

“Probably the whole night,” Patchpelt replies, “Redtail was her Deputy for awhile..he took the position after Sparrowpelt retired to the Elder’s Den. Bluestar won’t want to let him go so soon..he was one of the best Warriors of the Clan...not as big as Lionheart or Darkthorn or even Tigerclaw but he was quick and clever.

Nightpaw looks over to Tigerclaw who was quietly talking to the black she-cat with green eyes..Patchpelt was right he was big..she couldn’t help but admire the powerful muscles she could see through his dark brown fur. His massive body showed the signs of his life..one of his ears were spilt into a deep v-shape.

She then looks up at Patchpelt who nudges her..come on I’ll show you around the camp,” Goldenflower blinks at that, her two kits were next to her and were about to fall asleep. Patchpelt smiles at her, “Oh I seen the way you and Bristlefang have been looking at this one..show I’ll show her around like any parent does..I know Bristlefang is going to be put on Guard Duty tonight..so he won’t be able to..”

“Parent?” Nightpaw asked and Patchpelt chuckles.

“Were not going to try to replace your family Nightpaw..its just that when an Outsider joins a Clan a mated pair takes them in as one of their to show them the ways and traditions of the Clan..you see those two?” he flicks his tail over to the pair of cats that had hissed at Longtail during his jeers at her.

“Lizardtooth and Violetspring..like you they were Outsiders..just a little bit younger than you are when they joined..Whitestorm and his mate Willowpelt took them in..”

Nightpaw nods..kneading the ground before Patchpelt nudges her, “Come on..let’s get you to the Healer’s den..so that way one of them can patch you up..” Nightpaw blinks but then winces when she starts feeling some stings..she guesses that Longtail must had gotten her with her claws.

Goldenflower smiles at her, “Welcome to the Clan Nightpaw,” before she leads Lynxkit and Swiftkit back to the nursery. Nightpaw follows Patchpelt..but before they could enter the Healer’s den Patchpelt stops her with his tail.

Nightpaw was confused until she sees Darkthorn coming over..his armor now off..a dark tortoiseshell she-cat who looked like Redtail but with white tip ears. She was pressing cobwebs onto Longtail’s torn ear.

“So Spottedleaf,” Darkthorn address the tortoiseshell with a confident mew, “How is he? Do you think he’ll live or will he perish?” Nightpaw could hear the humor in his voice.

“Oh shut it Darkthorn..the next time..I’ll beat that little Outsider..” Longtail hisses in pain

Darkthorn blinks at this, “Outsider? An Outsider did this? I hope you gave them a few wounds before you chase them out,” his ear twitched when Longtail didn’t meet his eyes but he turns to Spottedleaf when she chuckles.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself Darkthorn, she is right behind you,” she then turns her amber eyes towards Nightpaw and Patchpelt, “If your here for her wounds to get check Icebird can do it,” she flicks her tail to a silver gray tabby who yawns a bit before he stands up. His yellow eyes look over her.

“Nothing to be done really..let me get some Dock and Marigold,” Icebird says before he goes and gets the herbs.

“What do they do?” she asked as he sits down and begins to chew on them before spitting it on her pelt.

“Marigold can stop infection while Dock can be used to sooth scratches. I’m using this,” he points to a plant that has fuzzy green balls on the stem, “ Catchweed to stop your poultice from rubbing off,”

Patchpelt chuckles, “Maybe you’ll get another Apprentice soon Icebird if she finding interested in herbs,” Icebird places a paw above her eyes and Nightpaw winces at the sting she felt there.

“I doubt it..Lightstone was enough..” he mumbles. He then looks at the corner of his yellow eyes, “Can I help you Darkthorn?”

“Why..is there another Outsider here?” he growls towering over Nightpaw. The black and ginger cat couldn’t help but shiver at the icy blue eyes. They looked a lot like Bluestar’s but didn’t have the warmth in them..they

Patchpelt pushes himself in front of the gray and white warrior and glares at him, “This is the new Apprentice, Nightpaw, your Uncle Bristlefang and Aunt Bluestar brought her to the Clan..”

Darkthorn bristle at that, lips curling, “So Bluestar is trying her out..” he then smiles coldly his tail wrapping around his front paws, “I don’t know if we should take the risk..she might become the next Two-Face if we..” he silence at the growl Patchpelt gave him.

“Don’t you dare call her that! Just because the way her pelt is..I don’t care if you’re my nephew..I’ll rip you to shreds,”

_ “That’s right Patchpelt..you teach that grandson of mine!” _

Nightpaw blinks and her eyes widen at the cat that was behind Longtail. It was a she-cat with long dark red tabby fur. She wore a green bandana and her amber eyes were glaring at Darkthorn Those amber eyes then blinks in shock that Nightpaw was directing staring at her.

_ “Wait..can you see me?!” _

Darkththorn snorts, which pulls Nightpaw’s attention away before he walks away. Nightpaw looks up at him, “What did he mean by Two-Face?”

Patchpelt shudders, “Its..its just an old story..that tells about a she-cat..who looked to be made of two cats..like you…” he then shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter..it’s just a story to make sure kits don’t try to find mates from other Clans..now come on I’ll show you the Camp now,” Patchpelt then leads her out of the Healer’s den, Nightpaw quickly saying goodbye to Spottedleaf and Icebird.

The weird ghost cat was gone…

Patchpelt seemed to be taking his duties as her guide seriously, “This is the Highrock, which you already know..,” he nods his head at the big smooth rock that Bluestar was standing on earlier, “Bluestar always makes her announcements from there. You see that hollow there?” he flicks his tail to a hollow on the side of the Highrock.

“That’s where she and her..Deputy sleep..” Patchpelt looks sad again and sighs, “The Deputy of the Clan is kinda like the apprentice to the Leader..the Leader teaches the Deputy on how to be Leader because if the Leader dies then the Deputy takes over..” shaking his head he heads over behind the Ga’Thunder Tree..Nightpaw coughs when she gets a bunch of smoke in her face, which makes Patchpelt laughs. 

“This is the Blacksmith Guild..where our Blacksmiths makes Battle Claws, Armors, tools, pots and many useful items that we use..”He meows pointing his nose to where there was a large hole in the roots where smoke was blowing out of. Nightpaw nods and then blinks when a tortoiseshell tom runs out of the hole carrying something that was on fire..

“By Thunder’s Might..how many times have I told Stikeflame not to leave something on the fire!” he mumbles as starts kicking sand onto the item which Nightpaw sees was now just a glob of burning metal.

“Give him a break Cricketsong..Redtail died..” Cricketsong sighs and nods turning to Patchpelt.

“And that is why I’m not going to scratch his ears off..”

Patchpelt nods before leading Nightpaw up the stair higher up the tree, they stopped as a branch where there was a hollow. Nightpaw looked inside to see a large gray she-cat talking to a light gray tortoiseshell she-cat. They were both wearing brown bandanas.

“So I talked to Rabbitrunner on our patrol and she said they had recently chased a fox in our territory by accident..so I need you Mistshade to lead a patrol to track it down and chase it out of our territory..try to make sure it doesn’t head to another Clan’s Territory..” her blue eyes stare at the green eyes and the younger she-cat nods.

“Of course Fogflight..I’ll ask Chesnutblaze to come with me along with Rosetail and Lizardtooth..we’ll get that fox out..” Mistshade begins to head out of the hollow but she nods her head at Patchpelt and Nightpaw.

“This is the Tracking Guild..they work best with the Search-And-Rescue Guild to Hunt and fight for the Clan. They also sometimes go on missions to the outside Kingdoms with other Clans..”

“But I thought all Warriors hunt and fight..” Nightpaw asked and Patchpelt nods.

“They do..but the Tracking Guild and Search-and-Rescue Guild are those who are the best,” he nods to where Mistshade had jump to another hollow and mews inside. A gray tabby with a pinkish orange tail and the black and white tom with the overbite came out. The three nod before leaping off the Great tree as a reddish brown tom with lighter patches walks over to them. They all nod before heading out the gorse tunnel.

Nightpaw then follows Patchpelt up to where the branches were and her eyes widen. Hidden in the leaves was a large space. A dappled tortoiseshell was sorting out items. Nightpaw could see feathers from many different birds and pelt from different sorts of prey. She sees Tigerclaw putting down some sort of metal in a hollow where other metals were place in.

“This is the Trading Guild..every half-moon along with the Healers, the Traders go to the Gathering Place and trade items. In Thunderclan we trade pelts of squirrels and voles that can be used for nests..metal and herbs that can only be found in our territory..” he looks down at the green and blue eyes, “You see Nightpaw even though we fight with the other Clans we still make time to work together..” 

Nightpaw nods but then notices a bowl that was filled with coal. The dappled tortoiseshell she-cat looks up, “Ah it seems like the new Apprentice has seen our latest batch of coals from our Firerun!”

“Ah..Firerun?” Nightpaw tilts her head in confusion and the she-cat smiles.

“Firerun is the skill and art to run head first into a forest fire to harvest coals and embers. We also have to be good climbers as well so we can work in two..the one in the tree watches the one on the ground and even leap off the branches to catch the flying embers..its a very dangerous task which is why Traders are one of the most respective Guilds,”

Nightpaw eyes widen at that, noticing the burns on her pelt and the smoke, “You run in fire!”

Patchpelt chuckles, “Ok..I need to show here everything else..good luck sorting everything out Dappletail!” the tortoiseshell she-cat waves her tail before going back to sorting.

* * *

Nightpaw follows Patchpelt down the tree and shows him where some roots that were more in the air than in the ground and were covered in bushes with the branches hanging low. Nightpaw could still see the sheltered space where the warriors slept in their nests.

“The Senior Warriors and if they have mates sleep in the center, where it’s warmest,” explained Patchpelt. “We usually share dinner together by that clump of nettles or near the Bonfire..serve by the Nest-Maid,”

Nightpaw blinks, “Nest-Maid?” she then screeches when a rose scaled snake slithers by her paws. To her surprise it had little cups that were made of nuts on its back with a smoking everage on it. The snake turns to her and Nightpaw could see it has no eyes..”I’m sorry dear just trying to make sure these poor dears eat..we got to make them strong again before Leaf-Fall hits..” before it slithers over to the mourners.

Nightpaw looks around seeing more and more snakes, all with pale rosy scales and no eyes,” Blind Snakes,” Patchpelt meows, “They have many duties here as much as the Blind Snakes at Ga’Hoole do..they serve us dinner help up ration during Leaf Bare..they also make our bandanas,” he flicks his tail to his brown bandana, “They’ll be making yours when you get your mentor..”

Nightpaw nods at this, her eyes filled with wonder and awe. The Clans have so many traditions and rituals..she was really hoping she wasn’t going to do something stupid.

Nightpaw then trotted after Patchpelt across the clearing and past the Healer’s Den before stopping at where a fallen tree was that seemed to be connected to Ga’Thunder Tree by the roots. Crawling underneath the fallen tree, Nightpaw’s eyes widen at all the books that were inside. The floor was a lush grass with moss and down woven in it. Patchpelt led her to the back where there were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit while a nest-maid hold steaming nut cups.

“The Elders are wise and held with respect for all their years of service to the clans. Their counsel and knowledge is sought out by not just their younger Clanmates but also the Leader and Deputy. It will be your job along with the other apprentices to bring them food along with the Nest-Maid..” Nightpaw nods at this and one of the elders a pale golden tabby that she-cat looks up. She was wearing a black bandana.

“Here to introduce me to my new grandkit..its about time Patchpelt” she scolds the black and white warrior as she stands up. Nightpaw wanted to crouch down as her amber eyes look at her but she doesn’t she kept staring which makes the older she-cat purr.

“This one got spunk..that’s for sure..” she smiles gently, “Welcome to Thunderclan, I'm Speckletail,”

“Those are strong legs you got there, and quite small..” the cat who alerted the Clan to the arrival of Dustpaw but a pale gray she-cat, Nightpaw notice she was missing a eye.

“Oh you be quite, it doesn’t matter as long as she trains hard,” her one yellow eye looks at her with humor, “Don’t listen to this old grouch..he always looks at the newcomers to see if they are spies from the other Clans..have you eaten yet?”

Nightpaw shooks his head and Speckletail smiles, “Eda dear can you spare a mouse for this Apprentice?” The Nest-Maid smiles.

“Of course..it is Greenleaf..we got enough to spare..”Eda slithers over, “And you can take some Milkberry tea while you are at it Youngin..its nice a hot just a thing to warm up the fur..” Nightpaw nods her head in thanks and grabs a roasted mouse along taking one of the cups.

Suddenly feeling hungry,  _ “When was the last time I ate?”  _ she crouched down taking a large bite out of the mouse. It was not only juicy and tender but warm..somehow it even tasted better than when she had her First-Meat Ceremony after she was done weaning from her Da..

“What do you think?” Patchpelt asked and Nightpaw couldn’t help the purr.

“Fantastic!” she mumbles with her mouth full.

As the apprentice tried the Milkberry tea..which was very delicious, Patchpelt and Eda talks to the Elders.

“Such a shame about Redtail..I suspect that Sparrowpelt will be staying with him for one last night? He was Redtail’s mentor,” asked Smallear to the one-eye cat.

“What did you say Smallear?” she mewed tilting her head.

“I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!, Brighteye” snapped Smallear impatiently. “I said, is Sparrowpelt staying with Redtail for one last night!”

Brighteye ignored Smallear and turned to Speckletail,” Do you remember when Bluestar was appointed deputy as those moons ago..Sunstar definitely made a good choice..it definitely kept her mind off from her losing her kits..”

Speckletail nods, mewing earnestly, “Yes I remember..it seemed like a disaster for her after another..first Duskflower, then Snowfur..then her own kits..”

“She’ll not be happy to be appointing a new Deputy,” Smallear observed, “Redtail served her long and well..thank Gray Wing that she doesn’t have to do it til tomorrow,” seeing Nightpaw curious look he explains, “As custom to our Clan, the choice has to be made before the moonhigh the day after the death of the old Deputy..”

“At least this time the choice is obvious,” meowed Speckletail.

Nightpaw wondered about that but before she could ask, Bluestar’s voice echo throughout. All of them stood up and left the Elder/Library Den. Nightpaw stretched her tongue to get rid the last traces of her tea and mouse from her whiskers. Redtail’s body was still covered in the clearing but it was now wrapped in the yellow bandana and a brown bandana and she could smell traces of lavender from it.

“What’s the brown bandana?” Nightpaw asked quietly.

“The brown bandana was his when he was chosen for the Tracking Guild...while the yellow bandana was when he was chosen as Deputy..us Nest-Maids will have to make a new one for the new Deputy,” Eda hissed.

“We come to pay tribute tonight under Gray Wing’s Pelt for the life of Redtail,” Bluestar meows looking at the sky which was beginning to darken. Although we had different views I counted him as a fellow Warrior I could trust, bound in our love of freedom and the pure joy of knowledge.”

Nightpaw watches as Tigerclaw stood up, his eyes filled with sadness, “I remember when Redtail was an apprentice...I saved his life from a hawk..and even though he thanked me so much..I think I could never thank him in return..that..that tom kept stirring up a bee’s nest with me..I knew he changed me for the better..he became my friend..he was a good Deputy..and I know he would had made a good Leader..”

Bluestar nods at Tigerclaw, and the tabby stands back, “Redtail was not only a good Deputy..he was a son..a father..a mentor..May he find good hunting, swift running and shelter when he sleeps,” she mews and the Clan echos, Nightpaw quickly echoing the farewell as well.

Bluestar then looks down, “Redtail was also Dustpaw’s mentor I shall say this underneath Gray Wing’s Pelt so Redtail can hear and approve my choice..Whitestorm you are ready for your first Apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw’s training. You had a fine mentor in Patchpelt, and I expect you to pass some of the excellent skills you were taught.

Whitestorm had a glimmer of pride in his yellow eyes but he shows his acceptance with a solem nod.

Bluestar raised her voice, “I shall keep vigil with Redtail’s body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise.” with that she walked over to lie besides Redtail’s body once more. Many cats joined her..Sandpaw was among them.

Nightpaw tried not to yawn but it seems like Patchpelt saw her, “Don’t worry..only those close to Redtail will share his Final Ceremony..I’ll show you..” he didn’t finish as Goldenflower comes over.

“The Queens and I decided to let Nightpaw sleep in the nursery tonight..” she looks down at Nightpaw, “All the apprentices were close to Redtail besides Graypaw..and from what Lionheart told Fogflight..he didn’t exactly welcome you..so it was decided to not leave him alone with you in the same Den..”

Nightpaw couldn’t help but feel the tip of her ears burn but she did understand the reason..Graypaw did not try to hide the fact that he did not like her at all..so she waves her tail at Patchpelt before following Goldenflower to the nursery.

* * *

The first thing she got when she enters the dark nursersy was the scent of milk before she was tackled.

“Intruder!!” was what she heard before she feels little nips on her ears. Nightpaw just stood still not wanting to hurt the kits who were trying to nip at her.

“Cinderkit no!” a white she-cat with blue eyes yowls and I first she thought that Oliver had a sister. The white she-cat wearing the red bandana pulls off the kit who was biting at her ears. It was a little smokey gray she-cat with blue eyes.

“But Ma! There is an intruder in the Nursery!” The white she-cat sighs before looking at Nightpaw, “I’m so sorry dear..Cinderkit is the most rambunctious of all four of my kits.” she then turns to the other three, “Ok you three off!” 

Nightpaw turns to see two golden tabby toms crawling off her back while a white she-cat with ginger patches stops pawing at her tail.

“Cinderkit! That’s our new sister! Didn’t you see Bluesta’s announcement!” Nightpaw sees Lynxkit and Cinderkit pins her ears back.

“I think I was taking a nap at that time..”

“Well dear this is Nightpaw..she going to be taken in by Goldenflower, Patchpelt and Bristlefang..” she then turns to Nightpaw, “I’m Frostfur..Lionheart told good things about you..I welcome you to the Clan,” she mews before she herds her kits to their nest.

Goldenflower giggles before she nudges Nightpaw to the nest where Lynxkit and Swiftkit were sleeping in. As soon as she lay herself in the two kits got close to her purring.

“I’m so excited..we got a big sister now,” Lynxkit squeaks and Swiftkit nods his head in agreement.

“I remember Grapaw always bragging on how he got amazing siblings out of Lightstone, Frostfur, and Willowpelt..and now we got an older sister..”

Goldenflower purrs, “Well I’m glad you're taking in this well my little ones..but she needs to sleep now she has training to do tomorrow okay?” the two kits mew before cuddling closer to Nightpaw..who was rather taken back..she thought that even after her fight with Longtail it would take time for the Clan to get use to her. She looks up when Goldenflower licks between her ears.

“Don’t worry about what other cats think..you belong in this Clan no matter what..now get some sleep..” she then curls around all three of them.

Nightpaw’s body felt drowsy and she couldn’t help but purr at how comfortable the nest was. Made of moss and down it she couldn’t help but feel happy..looking outside the sky which was now dark but was still filled with bright lights. Colors that streamed like banners she saw many stars. 

Wondering if what Bristlefang was true she closes her eyes..”Please..please..I know..I know he wasn’t a Clan cat..but please Gray Wing..let Da..let Da find good hunting, swift running and shelter..please..” opening her eyes she couldn’t help but widen them..

Right at the entrance of the Nursery..was a dark gray tom but it was like his pelt was made with the colors that were now in the sky. His golden eyes glow at her.

He steps closer to her and presses his nose against her head..she couldn’t help but close her eyes,  _ “He is there little Fire..he is there watching over both of you, your brother and your father...now sleep little Fire..and remember..you do not walk alone..” _

Nightpaw yawns before she curls around Swiftkit and Lynxkit..feeling that even though some of the cats don’t think so..she knew that she was a member of Thunderclan…

That this was her home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family is Important! So have some sadness for Redtail's death and Lynxkit and Swiftkit being cute little siblings for Nightpaw
> 
> Darkthorn and Patchpelt was talking about Mapleshade when they said Twoface
> 
> Darkthorn is a jerk and I hate him..
> 
> Ravenpaw is a good brother!
> 
> Please give me a review! I need them please!!!!!
> 
> also I own Eda the Nest-Maid (did I name her after Eda the Owl lady? You all have no proof!)

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long! Why couldn't the Erins make a whole list of cats and not just Thunderclan in the beginning! SO I had to make some cats up because I got tired of searching back and forth! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get the prologue done by tomorrow so I hope you all enjoy this please leave a review


End file.
